Second Chance
by czarek
Summary: Kenshin is kidnapped by a rebel group and Kenshingumi struggle to unravel the mystery that took place years ago in order to free Kenshin and the one who carries the burden of vengeance and guilt. But as time passes, Kaoru realizes Kenshin's love for her.
1. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin and its characters but I was just one of those unfortunate girls who can't have it. Rurouni Kenshin rightfully belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei, so don't sue me. I'm poor and I wrote these for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: Hello! My first fic ever!!! Actually, I wrote this last July and it was a 30-page intermediate pad but my aunt *accidentally* threw away my story, leaving behind two pages only, so I had to rewrite it and here it is, in front of you. So enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (though ratings may vary as the plot unfolds)  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter I: The Nightmare  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Kaoru's voice echoed through the small room, sending chills up and down her spine. Trembling, she stood up and took a step forward, careful not to make the floor creak so loud. She heard somebody outside her room exhale noisily fifteen minutes ago, and it took her all that time to muster up the courage to investigate.  
  
Sliding the rice paper door aside slowly, she stepped outside the safety of her room hesitantly.  
  
"Yahiko?" she said loudly, her voice quavering. "Sano? If anyone of you is playing tricks on me, you better stop now or else!" Taking brisk steps, she hurried towards the room Yahiko and Sano was sharing, determined to pound any of the two who had any intention of frightening her.  
  
She looked up into the midnight sky and shuddered. It was a frightening full moon and the silence was just too deafening and sounded annoyingly like bats trying to provoke a resting soul in the middle of the night.  
  
She suddenly came to an abrupt halt. She heard somebody sigh from her left. THAT sigh. She was outside Kenshin's room.  
  
She slid the door aside and poked her head inside his room. She looked from left to right. Realizing that nobody seems to be inside the room, she called out Kenshin's name, "Kenshin? Ken- -aaugh!! Oi, let go!"  
  
A rough hand that felt so unfamiliar had roughly pulled her inside the room. The man twisted her right arm behind her back, causing her to moan in pain. "Let go! Dare?!! Let go of me!" She fought furiously by wiggling left to right but to no avail. She attempted to catch a glimpse of the man's face but he had twisted her right arm so well that she cannot even turn her body nor head around.  
  
Then, she heard the suspicious sliding of steel against iron.  
  
"Iie… let go… onegai…" Kaoru whispered pleadingly, her face a perfect picture of horror as her eyes widened at the sight of the blade.  
  
In a moment, the dagger pricked her slender throat. Her free hand instinctively shot up to pull the rough hand holding the dagger away from her throat. But she can't, because it seemed like her left arm was paralyzed. The man had twisted her right arm again, with more force now that Kaoru thought it might get dislocated. She screamed in pain, panting furiously, her cheeks burning red with nervousness and fright.  
  
"Second chance," that guy whispered to her ear. "Give him a second chance. He needs it, ne?"  
  
The dagger slid down her throat down to the top opening of her yukata, leaving a trail of dark red blood. Kaoru winced in pain.  
  
"Would you…" murmured the man again, " give him a second chance?"  
  
*What is this guy? Some kind of a crazy hentai?* Kaoru pondered silently.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in fear as she realized that the man had cut the tie of her yukata.  
  
She jerked her head to the side and shouted at the top of her lungs, " KENSHIIN!!!"  
  
@@@  
  
"Kaoru-dono, wake up! Daijobou des'ka? Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin shook Kaoru as gently as he could. He was just about to start breakfast when he heard her shout his name. He had hurriedly and at the same time hesitantly, entered her room to wake her up from her nightmare.  
  
Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her eyelids flutter open. He kneeled beside her futon innocently.  
  
"Kenshin…? Is that you?" Eyes closed, Kenshin nodded, and then he turned his attention away. Kaoru looked down to see why he had looked away from her.  
  
"Daijobou des'ka, Kaoru-dono?" He asked her in an innocent tone while looking away, oblivious to the annoyance growing in Kaoru's face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY ROOM?!!!!" He heard her shout. He opened his eyes and the last thing he saw was a clenched fist targeting for his face.  
  
"Orororororo!!!!" Kenshin hit the wall hard. Kaoru turned her back on a swirly-eyed Kenshin as she quickly tightened the tie of her yukata, which has loosened, due to her movements while sleeping. The upper portion of her breast was slightly exposed then.  
  
She looked behind her shoulder and saw that Kenshin had recovered quickly and is now rubbing his head in mock pain, a pathetic smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What were you doing inside my room?" Kaoru asked in a normal tone, blushing but the annoyance was still so obvious in her face.  
  
"Sessha heard you shout my name, so sessha came quickly to wake you up from your sleep. Sessha was positive you have had a nightmare." Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
*How could he use three sessha's in two sentences?* Kaoru asked herself.  
  
"Well, I'm awake now. Have you started breakfast? Yahiko will wake up any minute now. Knowing him, he might be craving for your miso." Kaoru sat down on her futon, looking at him expectantly. Kenshin gazed at her at the same time. Amethyst and sapphire clashed. Their stares lasted for several seconds. But then Kaoru forced herself to look away. *Such beautiful eyes.* She blushed lightly.  
  
Kenshin looked away himself. He stood up and shook his head. "Not yet, Kaoru-dono, but I'll start now." He started for the open door, which he had forgotten to close in his rush to wake her up. He stepped out of her room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
Kaoru looked down to her lap. *Kenshin.*  
  
The door slid open once again. She looked up in a start. Kenshin's slightly worried face poked inside her room. "Daijobou des'ka?"  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes, fighting for control. *Kenshin no baka!* She clenched her fists. "Daijobou des'. Now… go… start… BREAKFAST!!!" Kaoru screeched at him, her voice growing louder with every word. Kenshin slid the door close quickly and virtually fled to the kitchen.  
  
@@@  
  
*Kenshin…* Kaoru didn't mean to shout at him. She regretted the fact that she even hit him and sent him flying to the wall. *Maybe I should apologize… or maybe I shouldn't… oh! What should I do?* She stood up and went to her closet. She slid the closet door open and got out her favorite blue kimono, the one with white roses printed on it. Then seeing a brown box underneath it, she smiled. Taking the box in one hand, she lifted the lid with her free hand. Inside it was a blue ribbon. Kenshin bought it for her in a bargain sale when they were in Kyoto. Misao- chan had teased her endlessly about it. *He was so sweet then. And this is so shiny.* She thought, bringing the ribbon to her nose and inhaling its sweet scent. *So shiny, like the shiny blade of a dagger. *  
  
She froze. Shiny blade of a dagger… her dream! No… her nightmare! She thought she'd lose her life there. It all almost felt so real. That hentai said somebody needed a second chance. But who is this "HE" who needed the second chance? Sano? Yahiko? Genzai-sensei? Or… Kenshin?  
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru said out loud. *Could it really be Kenshin? * Nah! It seemed possible, and yet so impossible in its nature. Kenshin had his second chance to live. *And he found that here, in my dojo. * Kaoru thought. *So what does this second chance really mean? Who needed it? *  
  
She shook her head almost, if not, violently and it brought her back to reality. *That dream ought to wait.* She thought decisively. *There are more pressing matters I have to face. For example, apologizing to Kenshin.*  
  
*I should apologize. And I WILL apologize.* She decided. Project Apology is only Plan B. Plan A is… Project Bath. *I have to take a bath quick!* She thought to herself as she made a mad dash for the bathhouse.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Well, what do you think? Am I any good? I really hope you understood some of the Japanese words there. Sorry I have to insert the Japanese words cuz I really like doing it when the scene is set on 1800's Japan, OK? And tell me if anyone had a similar fic; I don't want to be accused of stealing.  
  
Sorry if this chapter's short. As I said before, I'm new. I'll try to finish the second chapter by tomorrow. I'm not promising cuz I've got art class till the end of the summer and I'm extremely busy. PUH-LEASE! Review! Aishiteru, minna!  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	2. Who I Was

Disclaimer: As I said before, I am just one those unfortunate girls who can't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. They rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue me. I'm poor and I wrote this kind of stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greeting: Hello! So how was my first chapter? Did you review? Well, I edited Chapter I yesterday so if you want, you could go back and read it again. That's all. The rating was also changed.  
  
Rating: PG (though ratings may vary as the plot unfolds)  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter II: Who I Was  
  
Chop! Chop! Chop! Went the knife Kenshin was using to chop the vegetables for his miso. Half of him concentrated on cooking, while the other half was pondering over the events earlier that morning. He had heard her scream as if a man had a knife on her throat, and Kenshin's eyes had narrowed, thinking she was in danger. He rapidly ran to her room and hastily slid open her door. She was lying there on her futon, screaming with all her might.  
  
He was positive she was having a bad dream but he was also hesitant to enter her room. IT was HER room, after all. Gathering all of his courage, he kneeled beside her and shook her shoulders as gently and as loosely as he could. He was flooded with relief when her eyes opened. *Those beautiful navy eyes. * He had closed his eyes and turned away to show his respect when he saw that her yukata was slightly opened. He had hidden his blush successfully then. He understood how she felt when she hit him. How else would a woman react if she finds a man inside her room? *Hysterical. * Kenshin told himself. *But in Kaoru-dono's case? Furious. *  
  
But Kenshin knew that deep inside, his Kaoru-dono is definitely a nice, sweet girl. Trusting too. She did not care whether he was an ex- hitokiri or not.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted the Battousai to remain; I said I wanted the wanderer to stay." She said those words. He was very glad then. She accepted who he was, his past, and his present. No wonder he loved her. *But I am not worthy of her. * Kenshin sighed softly. *She deserved someone better. Someone whose hands are not stained of blood. *  
  
He was jolted out of his reverie by a sweet voice. HER voice. "Ano… Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin turned around, eyes closed in greeting. "Ohayo, Kaoru-do--" his eyes opened, sensing that something was different. "Oro…" She was wearing a dark blue kimono with roses printed on it. And she was wearing a matching dark blue ribbon in her hair. That ribbon was from him. He had bought it when they were staying in Kyoto with Misao-dono.  
  
*She looks beautiful. * Kenshin thought to himself. *Iie… she looks like an empress…*  
  
@@@  
  
Kaoru stood her ground uncomfortably. Kenshin was slowly staring at her from head to toe, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
*What's wrong? Doesn't he like how I look? He's looking at me as if I'm… his fairy god---sister…* Kenshin kept staring at her, knife in his right hand with the left hand supporting half of his weight on the table.  
  
*Do I look like a monkey? * Kaoru asked herself. But she was certain she looked nice. She walked slowly towards him and casually stood beside him, facing the pot of miso. So literally, she had her back on him but she was beside him. Very close actually, with their shoulders touching.  
  
"What's cooking?" She asked coolly, smelling the boiling soup, keeping a careful distance.  
  
Kenshin's eyes had followed her movements. He didn't answer.  
  
She felt really uncomfortable. "Ano… earth to Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin turned his attention away from her. "Miso." He answered abruptly. He continued chopping the vegetables.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru winced. *When is he gonna drop that –dono from my name? * She controlled herself from hitting him. She did come to apologize. " Gomen…" she said finally, bowing her head and hiding her face behind her hair (bangs).  
  
He turned to her direction, "Oro! Gomen? What for, Kaoru-dono?" He answered as if nothing happened that morning. But he knew what happened. He just wasn't sure what she was apologizing for.  
  
"For hitting and yelling at you." She answered, blushing prettily. She took over his work by chopping the vegetables he had been chopping recently at the table. She was a pretty shade of pink. It was really hard for her to apologize.  
  
Especially when it meant apologizing to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin hid his amusement. He sighed and quickly turned his attention to stirring his miso.  
  
@@@  
  
That night was a usual night at the Kamiya dojo. Sano was sitting at the porch, his ever-present beloved fishbone at his mouth, reading the day's newspaper.  
  
"Kuso! Things sure are getting weird, Kenshin. Listen to this: "A BAND OF SAMURAIS BROKE INTO A GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL'S MANSION LAST NIGHT, KILLING HIM AND ALL OF HIS GUARDS, WITHOUT SPILLING A DROP OF BLOOD." What are they? Freaky magicians? They've been doing this for weeks now!" Sano tossed the newspaper to the ground, and staring at it like an angry mother bird.  
  
"Move away, rooster-head!" Yahiko shoved him aside almost aggressively and sat down at the exact place where Sano was and began swinging his legs like a little boy. "You're just jealous 'cuz you can't exactly do what they can! And what kind of rooster-head would read a newspaper at night when it was meant to be read in the morning?!"  
  
"Why you brat!" Sano hit Yahiko hard in the head.  
  
"What did you do that for, rooster-head?!!! You're just jealous! Je- e-e-ea-loooous!!!" Yahiko rubbed his bump with this really angry look on his face. He stood up and challenged the taller and older guy.  
  
In mere seconds, they were wrestling, pushing each other's face and kicking hard at each other.  
  
Megumi sat before the wrestling duo, sighing an annoyed sigh. "Silly. They might be using internal pressure on their victims. How stupid can you get, rooster-head?"  
  
Sano broke away from his opponent, still holding Yahiko's head though. "What did you say, Megitsune?!"  
  
Megumi glared at him. "Rooster-head." She answered coldly. Then the usual arguing began. Yahiko was forgotten in the background, smirking at them both.  
  
Kaoru almost laughed, but she was balancing a tray of teacups and teapot. Kenshin was sitting quietly on the porch himself, a careful distance from Sano, Megumi and Yahiko. He was looking into the starry sky, deep in thought. Kaoru approached him with two cups of tea.  
  
Kenshin looked up at her, seeing her approach him. He smiled at her direction. "Kaoru-dono…" He moved aside to give her space.  
  
Kaoru kneeled down beside him, handing him the cup of tea and sipping her own tea as well.  
  
"Arigatou, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, a grateful look on his face. He started sipping on his tea.  
  
Seconds passed in silence between the two, unaware of the noise the guys are producing a distance away from them.  
  
Kaoru was the first to break the silence between them. "It's beautiful." She commented.  
  
Kenshin turned to her direction. She was looking up into the sky, this faraway look in her sapphire eyes. Her skin looked creamier than it ever did before, not that it wasn't creamy before but it looked… more… more… well… delicious. Kaoru shifted her gaze to him, only to find him gazing back at her. Their eyes locked.  
  
Kenshin dared not to look away. "Yeah… beautiful." But he wasn't referring to the starry sky.  
  
Kaoru blushed slightly, looking down to her lap. She looked up at him again, still finding him staring at her.  
  
*How I wish I could tell her how much I love her. She's so beautiful. * He thought. Kaoru smiled at him. He returned her smile.  
  
It was Sano who was always wrong timing. "Hey, you two lovebirds!"  
  
Kaoru pulled her gaze away from Kenshin and Kenshin shifted his gaze to the three grinning guys who had been watching them for the past few seconds without their knowing it. "Don't stare to hard, Jou-chan!" Sano teased.  
  
Megumi got up from where she was seated and strolled gracefully towards Kenshin. "Ken-san, how could you look at a tanuki-girl like that? You never look at me that way." She said to Kenshin sweetly, sitting closely beside him. All Kenshin can do is mutter a surprised "Oro!" and move slightly away from her.  
  
"Yeah!" Yahiko added. "Don't look at busu that way!" Kaoru's head was heating up now and it took all of her will power not to argue with Megumi and hit Yahiko in the head with a bokken.  
  
Sano was just sitting there, with this really goofy grin that reached either ear plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, let's call it a night and go to sleep." She started getting to her feet and gathered the teapot and teacups and placed them on her tray. She faced Megumi and, much to the older woman's surprise, smiled at her. "Megumi-san, it's very late. I suggest that you sleep here in the dojo. You sleep at Yahiko's room. Yahiko will sleep with Sano."  
  
"What?!" Yahiko protested. He was cut short by a Kaoru's tiger look.  
  
"Yahiko WILL sleep with Sano in another room." She confirmed.  
  
Megumi smiled back and nodded.  
  
She turned her back on them. "Good night, minna-san."  
  
Kenshin watched her turn her back. *She accepted me. She didn't care about my past. She accepted… who I was. *  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Appreciate me! I tell you, it's 1:15 a.m. now and I've spent all this time typing and editing chapters 1 and 2. So did Chapter Two sound corny? Sorry I have to type this chapter to show to you how Kenshin meant to Kaoru and how Kaoru meant to Kenshin. This is a romance fic after all, ne? And I had to… I think…  
  
Hope you enjoyed. I poured all of my strength and will power in this so… PUH-LEASE! Review! Aishiteru, minna!  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	3. Promises

Disclaimer: Once again, I tell you I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. They rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue me. I'm poor and I only wrote this stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: Hello to you all! Right after I finished Chapter 2, I started typing this chapter. So now it's actually 1:30 in the morning and I'm not gonna sleep until 2:30, if I can help it. So now enjoy, ok?!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (though ratings may vary as the plot unfolds)  
  
Warning: There are some foul languages here, I think. So I suggest you should skip the words if you can, OK? You'll find out sooner or later why I had to insert them. Enjoy!  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter III: Promises  
  
Kenshin shifted restlessly to his side, lying on his futon. He had gone to bed an hour and a half ago and he still could not sleep. He felt that something was completely wrong. He got to his feet, folded his futon and placed it inside his closet.  
  
Sliding his door open, he stepped outside his room. He looked around and saw Sano sliding the door of Yahiko and his room open with a half- asleep Yahiko following him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes..  
  
*So he sensed it, too.* Kenshin told himself. Sano nodded at him and went into Megumi's room. After a couple of seconds, a confused and annoyed Megumi followed him outside her room.  
  
Kenshin's expression said it all. Something was really wrong. They just don't know what was it, exactly.  
  
As the trio was trying to solve the puzzle of why they were so suspicious, a voice boomed from somewhere, "Hitokiri-battousai!"  
  
Kenshin settled into a battou-jutsu stance almost immediately, left hand rising to his sword. Searching the area swiftly, he ran towards the withered cherry tree in a flash. Leaping from the ground with great agility, he slashed the tree into two, at the same time shouting, "Ryu Tsui Sen!"  
  
A man leaped from the cherry tree into the ground, a good distance from Kenshin almost in an effortless manner, as if he'd done it several times. He was about Kenshin's age, only younger though. He was dressed in a black gi with short sleeves and a white hakama. He had arm pads and kneepads on and a daisho hung at his side.  
  
Sano rushed towards the unknown guy, fist ready to punch some stupid butt. But he avoided Sano too, and easily.  
  
He jumped away from Sano, laughing like mad. Sano cursed him under his breath. "Strong… but repulsive." He insulted Sano.  
  
"Why you, bastard!" Sano cursed loudly.  
  
"Dare?" Kenshin asked almost, if not, rudely in a low tone, his eyes changing from amethyst to amber, denoting his anger.  
  
"Damn! So they stated correctly. Battousai certainly have a foul mouth." He crossed his arms, staring steadily at Kenshin.  
  
The gentle rurouni vanished in a second. Battousai was in charge now.  
  
Kenshin spat before asking one more time with more force added to his tone. Eyes narrowing, he asked, "Dare?"  
  
"Actually, you don't need to know. I'm a very straightforward person so I won't keep you waiting. My daimyo wants you to join our group. I came here to – fetch you." The mysterious man said.  
  
Sano snickered scornfully. "Yeah? And what makes you think that you can just barge in here and say you're gonna FETCH Kenshin and bring him to your fucking daimyo, huh?" He challenged the guy.  
  
The guy's green eyes burned with hatred towards Sano. "Shut the fuck up, I'm not talking to you!" Turning to Kenshin, he said, "Battousai, I'm waiting for your answer."  
  
Kenshin narrowed his amber eyes at him. "And what if I don't?"  
  
"Then… your lady-friend here suffers the consequences." He responded.  
  
The first one to look up was Megumi. "Oh my God!" she gasped.  
  
All the others followed the direction where she was staring.  
  
"KAORU!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
@@@  
  
Sano clenched his fists in anger. Another man, but younger than the first one, was holding an unconscious Kaoru, still dressed in her kimono, in his left arm, his right hand holding a dagger dangerously near her slender throat. He was perched on the tip of the roof like a bird or something.  
  
"Oi! Let go of Jou-chan!" Sano could not help but shout.  
  
"Are you implying that he should drop your lady-friend to the ground?" the older man asked him annoyingly. Sano gritted his teeth.  
  
He looked into Kenshin's direction and saw the calm but angered look on his friend's face but he could also see the horrified look in it.  
  
"Oi! Battousai!" The man called Kenshin's attention. Kenshin shifted his gaze slowly from Kaoru to him.  
  
"Nani?" Kenshin snapped at him.  
  
"Once again, I repeat. The daimyo of the Takami-gumi had asked for your cooperation to join our group. If you refuse, your lady-friend here dies either through an impact or through blood loss. And if you comply, then she's safe. It's that easy." The man made it sound like it's no big deal.  
  
*The Takami-gumi. They're the band of samurais who've been killing government officials for the past weeks. * Kenshin glared at him.  
  
Sano was thinking the same way too. Yahiko understood definitely what they were talking about and Megumi was not stupid. Each and every one of them understood that this guy was asking Kenshin to join their group and kill in exchange for Kaoru's life.  
  
"Himitsu!" the man called to the younger guy holding Kaoru. Himitsu, as he was called, jumped off the roof and landed easily beside his master. The man turned his attention to Kaoru.  
  
"She's beautiful, ne?" he asked no one in particular. He began running his fingers on her eyebrows.  
  
Kenshin thought he might explode. Taking a step forward heavily, he shouted possessively, "Get your hands of her!"  
  
The man enjoyed every moment. He caressed her lips softly and said, "It would be a shame to spill her blood all over this dojo."  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
Kaoru shuddered when the cold midnight wind pricked her skin. *How did I get outside? I fell asleep in my futon with my kimono still on… * she thought to herself.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and realized that a muscular arm was holding her upright.  
  
She moaned slightly in pain when a dagger pricked her throat. Her eyes opened immediately in alarm.  
  
"Himitsu, we should be gentle towards ladies." Someone told the guy who was holding her. The dagger distanced a bit from her throat.  
  
She saw Kenshin, face filled with anger, a few feet away. Sano was just behind him, fist clenched in hatred. Yahiko was grasping his bokouto tightly in the back. And Megumi was on the ground, one hand covering her mouth and the other was supporting almost all her weight to the ground.  
  
"Kenshin…?" she called out his name questioningly. Kenshin's face softened at the sight of her.  
  
"Yare, yare…" the guy in the black gi muttered.  
  
She shifted her gaze from Kenshin to the guy in the black gi. He looked back at her, his jade eyes softening slightly.  
  
"And she has extremely beautiful sapphire eyes, ne, Battousai?" that guy asked Kenshin. Kenshin just glared back at him. Signaling the man who was holding her, the older guy said, "Himitsu, release her."  
  
The guy holding her released his hold. "Kenshin!" she began running towards Kenshin and Kenshin was taking steps towards her when Himitsu, or whatever he was called, grabbed her right arm compellingly and placed the dagger again near her throat. She screamed in pain. And Kenshin halted midway, eyes widening in fear… for her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono…"  
  
"Battousai, come on! What's the answer?!" the man in black asked Kenshin impatiently. "I may be straightforward but I'm also very impatient. Do you want your woman hurt or what?" The dagger pricked her throat.  
  
"Kenshin, don't do it. Don't go with them…" Sano said.  
  
"Ken-san…" Megumi was unable to finish, and just sobbed.  
  
"Kenshin, don't go. Don't join their group. They'll just make you kill again. They're the Takami-gumi, for Pete's sake!" Yahiko was pleading him.  
  
Kenshin's hair(bangs) covered his eyes.  
  
Kaoru did not know exactly what was going on. But she knew one thing. These guys are the Takami-gumi, they have come to ask Kenshin to join their group… and they're using her as live bait!  
  
@@@  
  
"Kenshin…" he lifted his eyes towards her. Tears are now spilling down her cheeks. "Don't go, onegai…" she was pleading him.  
  
He did not want her hurt. He loved her too much. He smiled at her. THAT smile. More tears spilled down her cheeks as she realized what that smile meant. "Kenshin… don't…"  
  
"I'll come back, I promise, Kaoru-dono, for you…" he smiled at her. That adoring smile. Kaoru watched his face, trying to memorize every detail. The auburn hair, the beautiful amethyst eyes, the smile.  
  
"Come back, Kenshin… I promise, I'll be waiting for you…" she heard herself say. The next moment, Himitsu had placed a handkerchief with a rose scent in front of her face, which made her quite dizzy and she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Kenshin looked behind him suddenly, realizing that some other guys had appeared out of nowhere and had done the same thing to the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. Even Sano didn't realize that somebody was behind him until he fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
In a flash, two other guys where holding both his arms forcefully. The guy in black stood before him. *Why the hell would Imizuki-sama want this guy to work with us? * Shinru asked himself. He looked scornfully at the auburn-haired man before him.  
  
"Well, Battousai, I'm a very generous man, as well as straightforward and impatient. So any last words before you leave your loyal friends?" Shinru, the guy in black, asked him impatiently.  
  
Kenshin glared at him. "Put them in bed." He jerked his head towards his friends.  
  
Shinru smirked scornfully. "We're not your slaves. And anyway, we don't want to waste time. Choose just one, will you? And hurry it up!"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru's limped form. She looked like a doll, her porcelain face etched with sorrow and pain. "Her."  
  
Shinru dug his arm under the bend of Kaoru's knees and the other arm at the side of her stomach. Kenshin watched his every move, looking possessive of Kaoru. "And don't touch her." Kenshin added protectively. Shinru just smirked at him.  
  
"Take the Midnight Route." Shinru said to his men.  
  
Then somebody placed a handkerchief in front of his nose, which smelled heavily of roses. He shoved the hand aside. He felt dizzy in an instant and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I promise…" he mumbled, the words dying in his lips. Those were the last words he said that night. A promise that seemed so impossible to fulfill.  
  
@@@  
  
Shinru rolled the girl into her futon. He took a good look at her. She looked so familiar, and yet… so unfamiliar. She was about eighteen to nineteen years of age and looked incredibly beautiful. There were wisps of her hair in her forehead and lips… Shinru just can't take his eyes off the wisps of hair in her lips. They look almost… seductive. He ran his fingers over her lips, removing the strands of hair there.  
  
He leaned closer to her and said, "You'll soon understand…" Jade eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping girl.  
  
The soft jade eyes suddenly burned with anger when he realized he was being spied. "Himitsu! I thought I told you to go ahead!?" master rebuked his student.  
  
Himitsu bowed down. "Sumimasen. I thought you wanted some company back to the headquarters."  
  
Shinru sighed. "Let's go now." He stepped outside Kaoru's room. Himitsu followed, sliding the door shut gently behind him.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Chapter 3: finished! It's exactly 4:00 a.m., people! Long, huh? So, any good? I tried my best in the action scene but no style came into my mind, just "Ryu Tsui Sen!" Frankly, I had the urge to type "Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!" there but I realized it would be too much for Kenshin, ne?  
  
See? I neglected sleep just to finish this chapter. Hey, tell me if anyone had a similar fic, OK? I don't want to be accused of stealing.  
  
I poured all of my will power here so PUH-LEASE! Review! Aishiteru, minna!  
  
lieveit1'^-^' 


	4. Journey For SelfEnlightenment

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. They, as far as I'm concerned, belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue a poor girl like myself. Go do something else. I wrote this stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: I am very, very sad, ladies and gents so I won't be able to say hello. The diskette I was using to save my fanfics into was not recognized in my PC cuz the PC said it was not formatted. I was sure my floppy disk was damaged. I'm now using a different disk but it ain't the same, I tell you. But Chapter 4 is here right before you so just read it and enjoy. Ganbarimasu!  
  
Rating: PG (though ratings may vary as the plot unfolds)  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter 4: Journey for Self-Enlightenment  
  
Kaoru stirred from her sleep. *Odd…* she thought. She can't hear the usual chopping of vegetables from the kitchen. And according to her judgment, it might be hours after dawn. *Why didn't anybody wake me up? *  
  
Last night seemed so unusual to her. *What happened? * She sat up and ran her hand over her face. Then she froze.  
  
She remembered. Every detail of what happened last night, every word that guy in black said, the promise Kenshin made to her, and the promise she made to him. The last thing she remembered was a handkerchief covering her nose and mouth, making her smell some scent which smelled like roses.  
  
"I'll be back, I promise, Kaoru-dono… for you…"  
  
*They took Kenshin with them…* she broke down into soft sobs but tears would not fall down. She remembered that she shed tears last night… when Kenshin decided to go with them. *Just because of me… he always gets into trouble… always because of me… * Her tears cannot be held back any longer. They began flowing down once more.  
  
*Wait! Maybe it was all just a dream! * Kaoru consoled herself.  
  
"It was all a dream!" She said out loud. "Kenshin'll surely be in his room, if his not in the kitchen."  
  
She stood up and, sliding her door open, she ran towards Kenshin's room. She paused outside his room and tried listening for sounds inside. Seconds passed. Nothing.  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked no one in particular, hoping that somebody would answer from inside the room.  
  
No answer.  
  
Sliding his door open widely, she looked around.  
  
Morning sunrays entered his room. Kenshin's room was spic and span. *Just like him. * Kaoru fell to her knees. She began shaking her head, with a distant look in her eyes. *No… no… no… *  
  
She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her, followed by soft ones that probably belong to a young boy. She looked up and saw Sano. She gave him a weak smile, but the agony in her face was very visible. "He's just outside, doing the laundry. Ne, Sano?"  
  
Sano said nothing. His mouth was shut tightly. She realized that there were dark circles under his eyes. Yahiko was right behind him, staring at the floor. And she knew that her supposed to be dream, certainly happened last night.  
  
She covered her face with both hands and began to sob. Sano kneeled beside her, patting her shoulder lightly like an older brother. "It was real." Sano told her softly.  
  
"I know… I just wanted to believe it wasn't…" she told him, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Yahiko sank to the floor. "Why Kenshin? Why, of all people, did they choose Kenshin?" Yahiko asked them pointlessly. He bowed his head and began crying like the ten-year-old boy that he was. Kaoru and Sano stared at him. Yahiko never cries. At least not in front of them.  
  
Kaoru gathered Yahiko into her arms, locking him in a loose sisterly hug. He gave no signs of objection and gave in to the embrace.  
  
Then she sensed somebody watching the three of them. She looked into Megumi's direction and looked at her helplessly.  
  
"Megumi-san…" Kaoru started but was cut short when she realized that the young doctor looked different.  
  
She was standing a few feet away from them, a tray of teapot and teacups in both hands. Her once neatly combed hair was unruly, her face was a picture of anguish, her red lips, pale from worry. She took a few steps towards them but stopped, unable to go on. She sank to her knees, putting the tray aside. She covered her mouth with one hand and the other hand was supporting almost all of her weight to the floor. "Ken-san… " She mumbled softly through her hand, tears flowing down her cheeks and hand.  
  
*We look pathetic. * Kaoru thought to herself, frowning slightly. *Is this the Kenshin-gumi? * Kaoru knew she had to pull the Kenshin-gumi, her family, back together again.  
  
Yahiko had pulled away from her now, wiping away his tears but the tears won't stop flowing. So he let them flow down his cheeks without uttering a single sound, head bowed.  
  
Kaoru stood up. "Minna, we should not feel vulnerable at this time." She started.  
  
Yahiko looked up at her, teary-eyed. Sano turned to her direction and Megumi removed her hand from her mouth to stare at Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin did promise he'd come back, ne? We have known Kenshin for so long now, and Kenshin is not one who would break a promise." Kaoru looked into every person's face, hoping that her words had cheered any of them up, even just a little bit. "Ne, minna?"  
  
Sano perked up, stood up and winked at all of them. "Yeah! Kenshin never breaks his promises! So it's possible he'll come back!" Sano pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. "And when we see those damn guys who kidnapped Kenshin again, we'll kick their damn butts!"  
  
Yahiko stood up, looking very courageous. "Yeah! We'll kick their asses!!" The rest of the Kenshin-gumi pumped their fists up into the air.  
  
@@@  
  
Kaoru accompanied Yahiko to the Akabeko earlier that afternoon. While Yahiko worked, Tae offered her some green tea.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but overhear the guys at the next table. Not that she was eavesdropping, it's just because those guys had their saliva slashing all over the place. Apparently, they were talking about the Takamigumi. Kaoru strained her ears to hear the rest of their conversation.  
  
"… they have been killing obsolete government officials for the past weeks… without spilling a drop of blood. Aren't they cool?" One, large, burly guy said.  
  
"Right." Another one replied. "Just among us, you guys, according to some connections I have, I learned that this Takamigumi consists of fifteen factions all over the country. Their faction closest to Tokyo was actually situated in Kamakura."  
  
Kaoru shuddered uncontrollably.  
  
"Kamakura, huh?" Another sly-looking guy with arching eyebrows snickered. "Are you certain?"  
  
"Yeah." The informer said. "Kamakura seemed to be the main headquarters of the Takamigumi. I guarantee this information is quite reliable, you guys." He nodded affirmatively.  
  
The large, burly man stood up. "Who cares? Ya just better stay out of their way if you want to live until seventy." He shrugged and left.  
  
"I agree with him, man. Stay out of their way." The sly-looking guy advised the informer and left himself.  
  
"What's the problem, you guys? I wasn't saying ya should go after them, ya know!" the informer exploded and, after tossing some coins at their table, he ran after his comrades.  
  
Kaoru sat silently. *What's taking Tae so long? *  
  
She stood up and left for the dojo without letting Tae know she was leaving.  
  
@@@  
  
Kaoru was alone once again at the dojo. Yahiko was at the Akabeko, doing some extra work for Tae, Sano went out to gamble and Megumi went back to her clinic, but promised she'd be back when it grows dark.  
  
Kaoru decided to change the blankets of every room in the house. She hadn't done that in a long time. It was actually Kenshin's work. Changing the blankets made her think of Kenshin again.  
  
After she was done changing the blankets in Yahiko and Sano's room, she decided to proceed to Kenshin's room.  
  
Sighing, she began to walk slowly towards his room. *Kenshin… *  
  
"How I love her naïve perception of me… " Kenshin had said that to Gohei when she was attacked by Gohei and his gang. She sighed at the thought.  
  
*Kenshin. * She kept repeating his name again and again in her mind. Before she knew it, she was outside his room.  
  
She was about to slide his door open when something caught her eyes on the ground. She looked around the backyard, searching for that something. She saw Kenshin's sakabatou lying on the ground. Putting the pile of blankets on the floor, she went down to the backyard, putting on her wooden slippers.  
  
She picked up the sakaba and pressed it close to her chest, bowing down her head at the same time. Tears gradually fell down. *Kenshin… come back to me… *  
  
Kaoru looked up into the blue sky, tears still flowing down. *It seems like all I've done lately is cry. * Kaoru giggled to herself nervously, wiping away the hot tears that fell from her eyes. *I'm no crybaby. I have to pull my family back together, even… even without Kenshin… *  
  
Kaoru sighed.  
  
*But how will I pull my family back together? * She went back inside the dojo and sat down in her room, forgetting that she still has not changed the blankets in Kenshin's room. She thought and thought and thought. Very hard, actually.  
  
"I've got it!" She said out loudly, perking up. "A vacation!"  
  
*A vacation is quite nice, ne? * She asked herself quite unsurely. As far as she was concerned, money can't be much of a problem. She'd been earning something more than the usual lately. *The problem is… where will we be vacationing? * She thought, twirling a lock of her hair that escaped from her ribbon. *Nagasaki is too far away… * she exhaled heavily. *We've just been to Kyoto and… and we've gone to Yokohama too." Then, a smile formed in her lips. "I hope the guys would like to have a 'vacation' at Kamakura. It sounds perfectly fine to me. *  
  
Now the excitement began to build up. *I'd really love to see the temples in there, especially the statue of Daibatsu. * She smiled at the thought.  
  
"I hope I don't surprise the guys when I tell them. Yare… I'm gonna tell them during dinner. It would be nice if Megumi-san could come too." She told to herself stridently.  
  
@@@  
  
"Bleh! Yuck! Your cooking tastes much like dirt, busu! No… dirt tastes much better than your cooking!" Yahiko insulted Kaoru cruelly, spitting out the rice balls Kaoru made.  
  
Kaoru bonked Yahiko in the head with a bokken, which, unknown to Yahiko, she had hidden under her tatami mat. "Be thankful that I even thought of cooking for a brat like you!" She shouted heatedly.  
  
"Where'd all the extra money that you earned for the past few days go?! Did you spend them all for yourself, you selfish busu?! We could have eaten at the Akabeko with the money you earned!" Yahiko could not stop insulting her. He was now rubbing a very big bump on his head.  
  
"Stop insulting, Yahiko, if you don't want to get another RICE BALL on that empty head of yours!" She threatened him by tightening her fists. "Besides, I was planning the EXTRA money I earned for something bigger…"  
  
"What is this SOMETHING BIGGER, Jou-chan?" Sano wanted to know, swallowing whole a rice ball and forcing himself to swallow it because he was very hungry. "A new kimono?"  
  
She gave him a warning look.  
  
Sano shrugged. "What's your problem? I'm just asking a simple question."  
  
"I took the liberty of planning a vacation… but since you and Yahiko could not stop insulting me, I think I should not let you come…" Kaoru crossed her arms and closed her eyes in irritation.  
  
In mere seconds, Sano was shaking her almost violently. "Are you for real, Jou-chan?" He inquired, after he had quit shaking her.  
  
"Really? I can not believe a tanuki girl such as yourself can plan a vacation all by yourself." Megumi said arrogantly, looking scornfully at Kaoru's rice balls.  
  
Kaoru grimaced. "Megumi-san, I was also going to invite you to come with us but since---"  
  
Megumi cut her off. "So where are WE vacationing?" She asked Kaoru coolly, stressing the WE, which meant, for her, that she was included. She placed both of her elbows on the low table and rested her chin on the back of her hands.  
  
Kaoru smirked secretly. "Kamakura."  
  
Now, it was Yahiko's turn to shake her. "Kamakura?!!! Sugoi!"  
  
Kaoru was able to bonk him successfully on the head once again, which left him swirly-eyed. "Yeah, it's Kamakura. I'm glad that you guys find my decision quite interesting."  
  
"Interesting?!" Sano asked her incredulously. "It's amazing, Jou-chan!"  
  
"It's great!" Yahiko added energetically.  
  
"Quite OK." Megumi said nonchalantly, and smiled two seconds later.  
  
Kaoru smiled. The Kenshin-gumi pumped their fists into the air and let out a big yell.  
  
"Kamakura… here we come!!!" then the preparations began.  
  
They were busy gathering necessary things when Megumi suddenly popped this question up, "Ano, but what if Ken-san returns while we are away?" She asked simply.  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the female doctor.  
  
"Oh… I never thought of that…" Kaoru said softly.  
  
"Yeah, now that you've said it, Megitsune, I'm wondering, too." Sano looked at Kaoru, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Gee… the thought never crossed my mind, actually. So, what are we gonna do, Kaoru?" Yahiko queried.  
  
"Yare… we'll just leave a note at his room, or at the kitchen, stating that we'll be at Nara. Then, we'll just leave some money so that he'll follow us." Kaoru said slowly. "So, what do you guys think?"  
  
They thought for a moment. "Sounds fine." Megumi responded.  
  
"And here's another suggestion. Our vacation will also be a quest." Kaoru declared.  
  
"A---a quest?" Sano said, his mouth dropping open. "Quest for what, huh?"  
  
"Well, while we're vacationing, if luck's good to us, we could look for Kenshin, too." She said triumphantly.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, I agree. If one of us spots Kenshin, we drag him back with us." Yahiko added.  
  
Everyone agreed with the plan. And they began going back to their work. But Kaoru and Megumi sat together at the porch, for they have finished gathering their things.  
  
"Megumi-san…" Kaoru started.  
  
"Hmmm?" Megumi answered, looking up into the sky.  
  
"Who placed me in my room last night?" She asked.  
  
Megumi did not answer for several seconds. She sighed. "Kaoru, if you can remember, they made ALL of us unconscious. Sano didn't know why you were in bed when we woke up, lying in the backyard outside Kenshin's room. Yahiko had no idea himself and I definitely don't know." Megumi said loudly.  
  
"I was wondering myself." Kaoru informed Megumi.  
  
"So… why'd you plan this vacation, Kaoru?" Megumi looked into the younger girl's face, searching for the answer.  
  
Kaoru faced her. "I wanted us to take our minds of the problem. It seemed to be making us feel vulnerable. I don't like that." She filled her in. *I'm not entirely lying… * Kaoru told herself.  
  
Megumi giggled softly. "I can't believe how lightly we're taking this." She said. "And I can't believe how lightly you're taking THIS, Kaoru."  
  
"Oi!" Kaoru protested.  
  
"Really, Kaoru. When Kenshin left for Kyoto, you actually broke down." Megumi laughed at her.  
  
"Yare… I wanted to be stronger…" Kaoru said. She actually had the urge to say she wanted to be stronger… for him.  
  
"But don't you think you'd be breaking your promise to him when he comes back here and finds that you're not here, waiting for him?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kaoru sighed and looked up into the night sky. Megumi always had been a rival for Kenshin's attention, but Kaoru also had always confided to the older woman. "I promised him I'd be waiting for him… that does not mean the only place where I'd be waiting at is here at the dojo. And the vacation would be good for US, Megumi-san. Who knows, we'll find our real selves in this vacation, ne?" She smiled at the older woman's direction.  
  
Megumi smiled back. "Journey for self-enlightenment? That sounds good. But didn't you ever think of LOOKING for Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "How could I? I don't know where he is."  
  
Suddenly, Sano's head popped out of his door. Yahiko and his door, actually. "So, when the hell are we leaving?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Sano, I was waiting for all your consent to go on vacation that I haven't bought the train tickets yet. We'll probably be leaving the day after tomorrow if we catch the train." Kaoru explained.  
  
Yahiko shoved Sano aside and went out of the room. "Did anybody say… TRAIN?" He asked, smirking at Sano.  
  
"Train?!! Do you mean we're gonna travel… in a train?! A … machine?! Are you nuts, Jou-chan?!!" Sano was really hysterical at the moment, waving his arms around like an angry chimp. "Don't you know?!! Those kinds of things suck up your spirit!!!"  
  
"Don't be such a chicken, Sano. You're already a rooster-head." Megumi insulted coldly.  
  
"Don't call me 'rooster-head', MEGITSUNE!" Sano exploded. Then the usual arguing began once again.  
  
Kaoru smiled then looked up into the starry night. At least, things are slightly back to normal. But she couldn't help but think that their vacation could be much better if Kenshin's with them. She smiled. The info that she gathered while the group was gone that afternoon was perfect.  
  
*Kenshin… come back to me. I'll be waiting. *  
  
@@@  
  
Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Kaoru stood up from her futon and went outside her room. Looking up into the dark blue sky, she watched the stars blink from afar.  
  
"Kenshin…" she said out loud. "I'll be waiting for you… I'll be looking for you… in Kamakura. Come back, onegai." She said to no one in particular. She pressed Kenshin's sakabatou, which she had been keeping with her all this time, to her chest.  
  
The information she gathered that afternoon certainly was reliable. She had gone to the police station before she walked back home from the Akabeko to confirm what she heard there.  
  
She met Saitou instead. She tried replaying the events that afternoon.  
  
"What are you doing here." Saitou asked in a declarative tone, crossing his arms before his chest.  
  
"Nothing. I just would like to ask about this Takamigumi. I've read a lot about them in the newspapers." Kaoru asked calmly.  
  
"So ask." He replied.  
  
"Is it true that the main headquarters of this group is located at Kamakura?" She asked, cocking her head to the side curiously.  
  
Saitou looked at her at the corner of his left eye. "Confidential."  
  
"Saitou…" Kaoru tried squeezing the information out of him.  
  
"Who do you think am I any way? Any one who you could just get classified information from?" Saitou asked, an annoyed expression on his eyes.  
  
"I think your Mibu's wolf."  
  
Saitou sighed softly. "Fine. Yeah. Rumor said it was and it still is. Now you happy?"  
  
"Arigatou." Kaoru bowed slightly.  
  
"I haven't seen Himura lately." Saitou said with his back on her.  
  
"His just around." Kaoru said coolly and went her way.  
  
*If the main headquarters is situated in Kamakura…. it might mean that their daimyo might be staying there too, perhaps. And that guy who took Kenshin said it was their daimyo who wanted him, ne? It's better to take a risk rather than not doing anything at all. * Kaoru thought.  
  
*I'll just tell the guys later why I thought of this 'vacation. In the meantime, I'll just let them think we're really going on a real vacation. If we reached Kamakura and found out that the information I gathered were all wrong, at least they won't be disappointed because they will be thinking it was a vacation, not a fight against the Takamigumi. *  
  
She looked around and thought that nobody was listening. How wrong she was.  
  
"Kenshin… aishiteru… " She said, wishing the wind would carry her words to Kenshin. She went back into her room and slid her door close, oblivious to the pair of silver eyes watching her in the night.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Yeah!!! Chapter 4 is finished at last! Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as possible. As I said I was extremely busy with art classes. I'm very grateful to the guys who reviewed Chapters 1 to 3, namely, Gypsy-chan, sakura li and an anonymous person. Another one also reviewed my Chapter 1. Thanks for tellin' me the correct spelling of Kaoru.. You guys… aishiteru!  
  
PUH-LEASEEEEEE! Review! Aishiteru, minna!  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	5. Meeting Imizuki

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Rurouni Kenshin. They rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue a poor girl like me. I wrote this stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: Hello! So, what do you think of Chapter 4? Did you review? Hope you did. I hope you'll like this chapter. So just read on and enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (though ratings may vary as the plot unfolds)  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter V: Meeting Imizuki  
  
A groan escaped Kenshin's throat. Even the slightest move seemed to kill him. Every muscle in his body felt useless. He forced himself to shift to his right side.  
  
"Kenshin… " he heard her say.  
  
Kenshin's eyelids fluttered open. He forced himself to smile up at her. "Kaoru-dono…" She was kneeling beside his futon, dressed in her usual night yukata.  
  
Kaoru smiled back at him. *That SMILE. *  
  
He forced himself to sit up. That's when he realized that his gi was missing.  
  
"Daijobou des'ka, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him sweetly, cocking her head to the side like a curious child.  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly at her. "Daijobou des', Kaoru-dono…" he replied. He looked around the room. *Wait, this isn't my room… * He thought. It was quite plain. No furniture at all. "What time is it?" He asked her softly.  
  
"It's already morning, Kenshin." She replied.  
  
*Chotto matte. * He thought suddenly. *What is she doing with me in this room?! I have to ask her. What in the world happened? *  
  
He shifted his attention back to her and eyed her suspiciously. "Are we in the Kamiya Dojo?"  
  
Kaoru looked down to her hands, which was set on her lap. She didn't answer.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Not exactly." She replied at last.  
  
"Of course we aren't, ne…" Kenshin once again looked around his room, trying to figure out where in the world he was.  
  
"Kenshin…?" He heard her say.  
  
"Hmmm?" He replied without looking at her.  
  
"Kenshin, I want to…" her voice trailed off.  
  
Kenshin compelled himself to kneel and face her. "Hai? Is there anything you need, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
In response, Kaoru began removing the tie of her yukata. Kenshin frowned faintly.  
  
He turned his head and began getting up. "If you want to change, Kaoru- dono, I better leave the room." He was saying.  
  
Just then, her delicate hands tugged gently on his hakama twice, stopping him from getting up. Kenshin sat down, quite impatiently. He never got impatient around any of his friends before, especially Kaoru-dono.  
  
"What is it, Kaoru-dono?" He asked her. "And please, what are you doing inside my room?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. Then she suddenly pressed herself against his bare chest. Kenshin began breathing heavily and nervously. He began moving away from her inch by inch, but she just kept moving closer and closer. He wanted to push her away but his hands seemed frozen.  
  
Her smile became seductive all of a sudden. "Kenshin, love me…" she said softly to his ear.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. *Who the hell is this woman? * He was now certain this isn't his Kaoru-dono. Compared to the Kaoru-dono he knew who was chaste and moderate, this slut is definitely dirty and wild.  
  
Kenshin began to heat up that it melted the numbness of his hands. He pushed her away forcefully. "GET AWAY!" He stood up shakily and walked to the other side of the room… as far as possible from her and eyed her angrily. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman stood up, walked towards him and stopped two feet away from him. She looked at him with this really worried look on her face. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked him desolately.  
  
Kenshin kept his stare on her. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman eyed him from head to toe. "You definitely aren't happy to see me, ne?" They stared at each other for several minutes in silence.  
  
Finally, the woman let out a chuckle, then a hysterical laugh. Kenshin stared at her like as if she'd lost her mind. She covered her face with her right hand.  
  
She took a transparent mask off her face. Kenshin gasped. She looked so much like Kaoru, except that she must be seven to eight years older than Kaoru though. The mask made it possible for her to look kind of young. And her hair is only two to three inches shorter than Kaoru's. She looked at him disdainfully.  
  
"I thought she was your wife. But I was mistaken." She told him scornfully.  
  
Kenshin's right eye blinked slightly in annoyance. "Who are you? What do you want?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions. But I'll answer them. I'm Takami Imizuki." She said.  
  
Kenshin kept silent. *Takami Imizuki. Must be the daughter of the Takamigumi's daimyo. *  
  
She laughed. "Nice to meet you too. Well… I sent for you. Forgive my loyal samurai, Shinru for being quite… impolite when he – fetched you." She smirked at him.  
  
"A woman for a daimyo?!" Kenshin asked skeptically.  
  
She laughed once again. "Why not?"  
  
Kenshin remained doubtful. "Why did you pretend you were Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Oh… nothing. I just wanted to know what she was in your life. Shinru told me how you reacted when he used your Kaoru-dono as bait that I began thinking she was your sweetheart or something. But after what happened, I should say she was nothing to you." She shrugged the idea off. "But if she was something to you, I'd say you don't deserve her." Imizuki sneered at him.  
  
Kenshin faced her squarely. "I may not deserve her… but I will protect her with my life. I promised her I'd be back."  
  
Kenshin fell to his knees, grasping his belly. Imizuki had punched him there and her punch had been so strong for a woman her size.  
  
"Bastard!" She shouted at him. "You promised her what?! Don't you understand, Battousai? The minute you agreed to come with Shinru three days ago, you have agreed to work with us! It seems you have not understood the consequences that will follow if you refuse."  
  
Kenshin stared at the floor, still grasping his belly. "Enlighten me then. But tell you what. What I promised her is what I promised her."  
  
"Stupid! Let me tell you one thing, Battousai. Promises? They're made to be broken. And what you promised that Kaoru-dono? You're just making her wait for nothing. She doesn't deserve some shit like you!" She turned her back and exited the room heatedly, leaving the auburn-haired man deep in thought.  
  
@@@  
  
*STUPID! * Hot tears welled up in Imizuki's eyes. *It's entirely his fault. Making a promise he can't fulfill. * She began walking briskly towards her room.  
  
*Promises… what are they? They mean nothing at all. *  
  
Ten years ago, when she was only sixteen, she remembered how she lost three of the most important men in her life: her father, her twin brother and her fiancée.  
  
Takami Yoshiko was a powerful daimyo during the Bakumatsu, a true loyalist of the Tokugawa government. He had gone to Kyoto with his son, his daughter's fiancée and his student, Himitsu, to check up on their faction, which was situated there.  
  
Unfortunately, Takami Yoshiko's group was attacked by a band of hitokiris and the only one who survived was Himitsu. According to Himitsu, Takami- sama had shielded him with his body that the hitokiris thought that he was dead himself. After the hitokiris left, Himitsu had hidden in a nearby village and had accompanied merchants traveling from Kyoto to Kamakura. Three days after Himitsu arrived in Kamakura and told his story to Imizuki, she sent a search party to Kyoto. They found three corpses in the woods, almost rotting. They brought it back to Kamakura and Imizuki ordered they should be buried with much reverence.  
  
She mourned for days. Himitsu told her that the hitokiris who ambushed her father, brother and fiancée were from the Ishinshishi, who happened to have a faction at Kyoto too. From that day forth, she had etched in her mind only one thing: REVENGE. *They shall pay. * What she knew is that the death of her father was the final downfall of the Tokugawa government.  
  
After finding out that Hitokiri Battousai presently lived in Tokyo, she made up her mind that using a true royalist of the restoration to bring down the present government was the major plan. *I didn't kidnap him; I just recruited him. Too bad for him… I immediately found his weakness. *  
  
One thing she also got angry about is the promise her fiancée had made to her before they left for Kyoto. Hot tears began falling down her cheeks. *He promised to come back to me, to marry me, to love me. Where is he now? He made me wait for nothing… * She wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
She suddenly turned around, sensing that somebody was behind her. "Any information, Shinru?" She faced her loyal samurai.  
  
"Hai, Imizuki-sama. Two nights ago, I had ordered Himitsu to stay around the dojo to find out what Battousai's friends are planning to do. He found out that his woman had decided to bring the group out of Tokyo for a vacation. They planned to leave this morning." Shinru filled her in.  
  
Imizuki smirked. "How lightly they're taking this, ne?" She crossed her arms across her chest and bit her lower lip. Shinru stared at her. "Where are they vacationing?"  
  
"Imizuki-sama, I think that's the problem. Himitsu heard they're going… here, in Kamakura." He said.  
  
She froze. Then a small smile formed in her lips. "Perfect."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: I wasn't able to update earlier. Sorry. It's actually because only four guys reviewed and I was real sad. But I tried my best to drag myself to the computer and type like mad to finish this chapter. Tell me if you liked it, okay? Aishiteru.  
  
Till next time.  
  
REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL BE LOOKIN' FORWARD TO IT.  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	6. Ten Years Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. They all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue or condemn me. I'm poor and I write this kind of stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: Hello. I'm glad some more people reviewed my previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter. Please read on and enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG (though ratings may vary as story unfolds)  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter VI: Ten Years Ago  
  
"Come on, Sano." Kaoru tapped her right foot impatiently. "Are you coming to Kamakura with us or not?"  
  
Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko were now inside the train. They boarded the train five minutes ago but they got stuck at the train's entrance because they were waiting for Sano to come in, too. But Sano had his feet glued to the ground outside the dreaded machine and won't budge.  
  
"Rooster-head, get inside the train now, will ya?!!!" Yahiko practically yelled at him. Everybody seated inside the train turned around and stared at the four of them. Yahiko stared right back and shrugged.  
  
"Shut up, brat!" Sano snapped at him, still not moving from his spot. He had sweat drops all over his head and was turning purple with embarrassment. He just can't help it; what if the train sucks up his spirit when he even sets one foot inside of it?  
  
Megumi crossed her arms across her chest impatiently. She stepped out of the train and looked at Sano edgily. "Sanosuke, look at me." Sano forced himself to turn his head to the side and look at her shakily.  
  
Megumi smirked at him. "Look at you. You're no coward, are you?" She boarded the train once again and turned around to face him. "See? I just boarded this dreaded machine that you thought would suck up your spirit." She looked around. "I see no one whose spirit got sucked up here. And we're still alive, aren't we?"  
  
Sano still won't budge from his spot. "Get inside the train, rooster- head."  
  
Sano began mustering up all the courage he possessed and climbed into the train, dreading what would happen the next moment. When both of his feet were inside the train, he followed Megumi to their seat. Kaoru and Yahiko were close behind them, suppressing their laughter quite unsuccessfully.  
  
Finally, everybody was seated. The train engine began to start. The sound began growing louder and louder. Though Sano and Megumi were arguing over who's the rooster-head and who's the Megitsune quite tensely, Megumi was still nice enough to hold his hand, actually, throughout the trip.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru stood up. "Guys, I think I'm going over to the railing to get some fresh air." She tried balancing herself on her feet.  
  
Yahiko stood up himself. 'Hey, I'm going with you. I can't stand these two. Especially rooster-head."  
  
"You brat!" Sano's curses were swallowed by the loud roaring of the train's engine as Kaoru and Yahiko ran out to the railing.  
  
Yahiko took a deep breath. "Men! I think I'm gonna suffocate in there!" He remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru replied.  
  
"I'm glad you thought of this vacation." Yahiko told her with a grateful look on his face.  
  
Kaoru looked out into the rice fields they passed by. "It would be better if Kenshin could have come with us." She said softly, thinking Yahiko didn't hear. But Yahiko heard all right. She sighed then rested her hands on the railings.  
  
Yahiko stared at her in awe. Now he understood why Kenshin loved her, well… sort of. Except that Kenshin just had no courage to tell her yet. There she was, looking into the rice fields they passed by. Yahiko had to admit she looked kind of, well… beautiful.  
  
Instead of complementing her, Yahiko insulted her instead. "Oi, busu! Don't stare too hard at the rice! They might wither!"  
  
Kaoru punched him on the head with a very annoyed expression on her face.  
  
@@@  
  
Kenshin rubbed his belly, trying to take away the remaining bit of pain. He sat down Indian-style on the floor.  
  
He recalled what happened for the last three days. The morning after the Takamigumi took him away from the dojo, he had woke up tied to a tree. He saw that guy in black again talking to Himitsu in a low voice, then Himitsu got into his horse and rode away from the small band. He turned around and saw Kenshin watching him.  
  
He glared at Kenshin, then snapped his fingers twice. Somebody covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief once again. Kenshin felt the same dizziness he felt the night before. Then he fell unconscious.  
  
When he woke up once again, it was already the next morning. His mouth was swollen. It was difficult to move his jaw. Somebody must have hit him in the head. He was chained to a wall… in a diminutive prison cell. No light can enter the cell at all. There were no other exits except the huge metal door at his right. The shackle at his wrists and ankles were heavy; he can't move.  
  
A drop of water fell to his face. He looked up. There was a crack in the ceiling. He suddenly heard the sound of keys hitting each other. The metal door opened, and the guy in black entered the cell and looked at him heatedly. Kenshin glared back at him. *What is this guy's problem? *  
  
"Dare? What do you want?" Kenshin had asked.  
  
The guy had not answered; he just punched Kenshin continuously in the stomach, each punch more painful than the one that preceded it. Dark red blood came out of Kenshin's mouth.  
  
When the guy in black saw Kenshin had enough, he stopped punching him. Kenshin glared up at him, then spat dark red blood at the guy's face. The guy wiped the blood slowly from his face in anger. Then he gave Kenshin one last punch in the face, then left him all alone, locking the door behind him as he exited the cell. Kenshin had slept when he began to get dizzy. When he woke up that morning, he was in this room with Takami Imizuki.  
  
Kenshin stood up from where he was seated. He lifted the futon and found his gi underneath it. He put it on then folded the futon and placed it inside the closet. He looked around the room disdainfully. He walked towards the door and slid it open.  
  
Kenshin blinked several times before getting accustomed to the light that greeted him. When he began getting used to the bright light, he looked around. *Looks like an inn. *  
  
He was in some kind of inn with a very wide backyard with a small pond in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Good, you're awake." A familiar voice said.  
  
Kenshin turned around, annoyed. "You…" His eyes narrowed to tiny slits in anger. "Dare?"  
  
"You've been asking me that since three days ago! Won't you stop? Nonetheless, I'm Shinru. Anyway…" He tossed a wrapped bundle at Kenshin and Kenshin caught it easily. "Imizuki-sama wants to see you. There are clothes inside that thing you're holding. Change into those. Imizuki-sama doesn't want to see some smelly shit like you are now."  
  
Kenshin scowled at Shinru and spat before entering his room once again. He slid his door closed behind him and kneeled down on the floor. He tore away the wrappings of the bundle and saw two dark-colored garments in it. One was a black gi, the same replica as the fuchsia one he was wearing right now. Kenshin held it up and frowned. *Black… my least favorite color… *  
  
He put it down and held the gray hakama up. *Don't they know any other color? * Kenshin looked down to the wrappings once again and saw that there were arm pads available too. *Nice… I've got free clothing. *  
  
Kenshin stripped off his own clothing and put on the new ones to cover his nudity. He strapped on the arm pads on the correct places. Then he tied his hair up into a tight ponytail.  
  
He stood up and went out of his room. He found Shinru waiting outside, leaning on a post. "I was beginning to think it'd take you forever to change."  
  
Kenshin didn't even flinch. He followed Shinru as the younger man led him through the inn. The inn they were staying at was a natural maze. First, they turned to the left then to the right, then right, then left. Shinru abruptly stopped outside a room. He slid the door open and motioned Kenshin to go in.  
  
Kenshin entered a VERY huge room. It was full of samurais; some of them were those that accompanied Shinru and Himitsu to the dojo. Each one would smirk at him every time he gives them a bird's eye view.  
  
Kenshin shifted his attention to the man sitting at the center of the room. He looked… familiar. *Did I meet him before? * The man sitting in there had on a green gi which seemed bigger than his size with a forest green hakama. He signaled all the samurais to leave the room.  
  
Once all the others had left and the only ones left in the room were the two of them, the guy motioned Kenshin to sit before the low table. Kenshin kneeled down slowly on the tatami mat. The guy must have sensed Kenshin watching him differently, because he had looked and sneered at Kenshin.  
  
"What's the matter, Battousai? Can't you read my chi?" She asked him mockingly.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "Oro! Imizuki-dono?"  
  
"How polite you are… for Battousai." Imizuki said to him, bringing her teacup up to her lips and sipping the tea. "Forgive me for my irrational behavior earlier this morning. I was just… let's say, irritated." She placed her teacup on the low table and pushed the teapot aside.  
  
"What is it that you really want, Imizuki-dono?" Kenshin asked seriously. "I had come with Shinru only because he had threatened to put Kaoru-dono's life in danger."  
  
"And she will continue to have a dangerous life if you don't agree to work with us." Imizuki filled him in, seriously now.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kenshin asked, looking her squarely in the eye.  
  
"Because your pathetically predictable." She answered coldly, staring right back at him. "Not exactly predictable like I can read your mind, because I can't. But one thing is that, people can see easily what your weakness is, and it's your Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kenshin remained silent. He felt his patience and politeness beginning to melt.  
  
"Does the name Takami Yoshiko sound familiar?" She asked him, anger creeping into her face.  
  
Kenshin didn't answer.  
  
"He was ambushed during the last year of the Bakumatsu with my brother and FIANCEE. Himitsu, the student Shinru's training as of present, had gone with them too, but survived the attacked. And when he came back here, he told me that the hitokiris who killed my father, brother and fiancée were sent from the…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Ishinshishi."  
  
Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But nobody from the Ishinshishi was sent out to ambush a man named Takami Yoshiko ten years ago. I'm sure of that."  
  
"If you were me, and I were you, who would you probably believe? Himitsu… or a man who was also one of the Ishinshishi?" She asked him logically. She didn't wait for his answer. "You would trust someone who you had known for years, ne?"  
  
"Are you asking me to bring down a government I had worked so hard to build up?" Kenshin inquired, not flinching. "I will not allow anymore bloodshed."  
  
She nodded. "That's where your Kaoru-dono comes in. Let me tell you one thing. Himitsu, you know him, right? Yes, of course you do. Himitsu had gone back to the Kamiya Dojo the day after Shinru fetched you. He heard them planning a vacation." She stood up and began pacing slowly. "Tell you what. What I'm really delighted about is this: they're having a vacation here at Kamakura."  
  
Kenshin bat his right eyelid in alarm. *Oh no… *  
  
"And they left for Kamakura earlier this morning. They might be here right now. Why don't you go see them?" She said, trying to sound generous.  
  
Kenshin didn't stand up. "I know what you're trying to do."  
  
"Of course you do." Imizuki agreed. "I have you tied right at the neck. Go on; go back to Tokyo if you want to. I have seen your weakness." She stopped pacing and faced Kenshin, eyes burning. "As long as I live, I will make Kamiya Kaoru's and your life a living hell if you refuse the Takamigumi. The Ishinshishi and you took three of the most important men away from me; now is the time for revenge. I will avenge my father." She was now panting angrily, fists clenched in anger.  
  
Kenshin remained silent for several seconds. "Your father… wouldn't want you to do that."  
  
Imizuki unclenched her fists and looked at him, startled. "Wha—what do you mean!?" She asked him.  
  
"Your father wouldn't want you to waste your youth on avenging his death, their deaths. He would want you to be happy, live a life in peace. He would want you to be safe and unharmed."  
  
Imizuki stared at him. "STOP IT! You're just turning my head around!" She overturned the low table in rage, spilling the tea on the floor and breaking the teapot and cups.  
  
She turned her back on him and sat down on the floor. "Your friends must have reached Kamakura by now. Go see your Kaoru, talk to her, I don't care. But one thing you should remember. Pretend you don't know them. Make them forget you." She suggested uncaringly.  
  
"What if I want them to know that I'm still the same Kenshin they knew?" Kenshin questioned her.  
  
"Would they be glad to see someone who would soon be the cause of the downfall of their present government?" She asked with her back on him.  
  
"You are using my loved ones' lives as bait to make me do whatever you want." Kenshin clenched his fists.  
  
Imizuki tittered uncontrollably. "Sorry… but that's the way life is. We don't control what Fate would want to do with us. We are the captains of our lives but Fate is the master of our destinies." She turned around and sat facing him. "Would you want to hurt your Kaoru- dono's feelings, Battousai? One wrong move, she dies."  
  
Kenshin stood up and walked towards the door. He slid it open and was about to exit when he heard her call him. "Battousai." Kenshin paused. "Don't make a wrong move, that is, if you still want her to live a long life."  
  
He shrugged and stepped outside the room. He slid the door close behind him. He began walking without knowing where he was going. Whatever he does, the past he wanted to escape from just keeps coming back to him. The farther he runs away from it, the nearer it approaches. *Whatever I do, I'll try my best to prevent anymore bloodshed… but at the same time, protect my friends and… Kaoru-dono. In the meantime, I'll just make them think I've got short-term amnesia and just let them know what's happening when I clear everything. That Himitsu smells like rotten fish. I have to clear this out. Nobody was sent out to kill a man named Takami Yoshiko… so what was Himitsu talking about? What is his purpose? Anyway, I will not go back to being a heartless hitokiri. *  
  
"Oi!" Shinru called out to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stopped on his tracks. He turned around and faced the younger man. "Nani?"  
  
Shinru tossed a katana (samurai sword) in front of Kenshin. Kenshinn picked it up and looked at the blade. It had its blade at the right side. His own sakabatou can cut into everything except people but this katana… it can slash EVERYTHING… including people. "Imizuki-sama wanted me to give this to you since you left that useless sakabatou of yours back in Tokyo." He threw his hands up and heaved a sigh. "You better stay out of trouble or else I'm gonna have to run and get you out of it. You're exhausting me, you know that?"  
  
Kenshin turned around and began walking; figuring out where in the world was the exit.  
  
"Uh, the gate's that way, man." Shinru said. He faced Shinru. Shinru jerked his thumb to the opposite direction.  
  
"I know." Kenshin began walking to the direction Shinru pointed at.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hi. Please review. Thanks for those guys who reviewed my previous chapters. And I added two new fanfics too: "LOVE ME AS WHO I REALLY AM" and "TADAIMA". Please check them out.  
  
Once again, I'm grateful to those guys who reviewed. Aishiteru.  
  
REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW, I'D BE LOOKIN' FORWARD TO IT.  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	7. Behind The Shadows

Disclaimer: I confess I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. They all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. So be nice and don't sue me for I am still young and very poor, in that matter. I write this kind of stuff for entertainment purposes only.

Author's greetings: It's been a while. How was Chapter VI? Hope you reviewed. Anyway, I'm having trouble with my other fic, "Love Me As Who I Really Am" so I wasn't able to continue this fic. And my stress level's extremely high. I'm having one of those post-traumatic era in life after you've lost a loved one. That's, I think, four months ago. You won't be reading this anyway, most people like continuing reading the fic rather than reading the author's crummy greeting. Okay, I'm exaggerating, maybe it's because I'm tired. Now just read on… *tries looking cheerful * and enjoy! Ganbarimasu!

Rating: G (though ratings might fluctuate as story progresses)

Second Chance

Chapter VII: Behind The Shadows

"Now the only problem is how to find a ryo-kan where we can stay." Kaoru told the gumi, looking around. "Everybody, find a ryo-kan that's cheap, okay?"

"Oi busu, how can you find a CHEAP ryo-kan around?" Yahiko asked, scratching his head.

The Kenshin-gumi had arrived at Kamakura half an hour ago. They had been wandering around the busy town since then. And now they're in the market place.

"Oi, Jou-chan! Why don't we check in that ryo-kan we passed by on our way here? You know, the one near the train station…" Sano suggested. 

"Hai, that's to the west, ne? Because from the train station to here, we went east, ne?" Kaoru asked them sensibly, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go now." Sano began leading the group.

"Sano…" Megumi called.

"Hai, Megitsune?" Sano turned around.

"You're heading south."

"That's it! If you're so smart, lead the way!" Sano stepped aside huffily, motioning Megumi to lead the way.

"My pleasure, rooster-head." Megumi responded incisively, walking to the west as the two of them bickered.

Yahiko followed close behind while swinging his bokken at his side. Kaoru walked slowly behind the trio before her. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. 

*Funny, I felt somebody watching me… *

She scrutinized the entire busy marketplace. Every one else was actually moving around, working like bees, minding their own businesses. 

"Kaoru, are you coming?" Megumi looked expectantly at her. 

"Hai, Megumi-san. Coming." She answered without looking at the young doctor for she was still checking the area around them. Kaoru always trusts her instincts, but this time, maybe her instincts got carried away. 

*Maybe I'm just being paranoid here. * She told herself, sighing. And after one more suspicious look around, she chased after her guys.

@@@

Kenshin retreated into the shadows behind a meat stall. He had been following the Kenshin-gumi since they got off the train thirty minutes ago.

Now they're heading to the train station's direction once again. But he saw Kaoru turn and look around. He retreated farther into the shadows. Her sapphire eyes searched the area behind her, forehead wrinkling in confusion.

*She must have felt me watching them… * 

But Megumi had persuaded her to hurry it up and now they're heading west.

*Hiding behind the shadows… * Kenshin sighed. *Always behind the shadows… *

"Oi!" A voice behind him shouted.

Kenshin jumped back slightly in surprise. "ORO!" Kenshin exclaimed, pointing at his chest to see if the butcher was referring to him.

"Yeah, you!" The man replied impatiently, waving the butcher's knife he was holding very close to Kenshin's face. "If you're not gonna buy, move it! You're scaring my customers away with that sword you're wearing!"

Kenshin placed his hands before him in a defensive manner as he smiled nervously. "Ano…"

"So… are you gonna buy or what?" The man asked, slicing the meat one woman had asked for with the knife he had just waved at Kenshin's face.

Kenshin's nervous smile widened. "Iie… I'll go now!"

Kenshin fled from the stall alarmed as he realized his friends were nowhere in sight. He looked around frantically, but then he saw Sano's black and white shirt with the symbol at the back. He began walking after his friends slowly; arms tucked inside his gi, careful not to let them see him… yet.

A few moments later, the Kenshin-gumi reached the train station. Yahiko and Sano climbed up the dais, looking around for the ryo-kan they were searching for. 

Kenshin hid behind the… train. He watched his friends who were at the train station's platform, looking around for… something, oblivious to the pair of amethyst eyes that were spying on them behind the train that's supposed to be leaving two minutes from now.

Megumi climbed up the platform and stood beside Sano. "Sano, can you see it yet? Are you sure its nearby?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure about everything." Sano replied, one hand above his eyebrows, looking around intently, searching for the ryo-kan.

Yahiko closed his eyes in irritation and threw his hands up with a sarcastic look on his face. "Well I guess no rooster-head could remember which ryo-kan we passed by thirty minutes ago."

Sano looked down to him and placed one hand on Yahiko's head. "Yeah? Well, you can't remember where the ryo-kan is, yourself, can you? Can you, Yahiko-chan?" He patted the boy's head.

Yahiko removed Sano's hand from his head angrily. "Hey! Don't call me CHAN!" He shouted at him, looking very outraged. His 'fangs' were really showing now.

"Whoa… calm down, Yahiko-chan." Sano said calmly, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Yahiko snarled and glared at him.

"Oh, there it is!" Kaoru pointed to the direction of the ryo-kan triumphantly.

The three others looked at the direction where she was pointing.

"Yeah, that's what I was telling you about, Jou-chan." Sano said, feeling very proud of himself.

"Well, as I recall, it was Kaoru who found the ryo-kan, and not you, Sano." Megumi said contemptuously as she followed Kaoru to the direction of the ryo-kan. 

Sano turned to Megumi and was about to curse her when he saw that Kaoru and her were actually very far away from them already.

"Oi! Wait for us!" Sano and Yahiko yelled, running after the two women.

Megumi and Kaoru just chuckled as they quickened their pace. 

Kenshin sighed. *They're having so much fun. And I'm so miserable. * He sighed once again.

"BUOOUOUP! BUOOUOPPP!" The train wailed, signaling Kenshin to get out of the way or else he'd get crushed over. Kenshin jumped back, eyes wide with surprise. "Oroooroo…" he muttered. *The train sounded like someone burping… *

"Oi! Get out of the way! We're leaving in a matter of minutes! Are you boarding?!" The train operator asked Kenshin, compelling his voice to be heard over the loud roaring of the train's engine.

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie!" Kenshin shouted back at him. 

The operator tilted his head to his companion and shook his head. "BUOUOPPP!" The engine wailed once again as it started moving.

Once the train was nowhere in sight any longer, Kenshin sighed deeply. *Am I always going to hide… behind the shadows? *

He decided to just roam around for a while and just see what his friends will be doing sooner or later. That is if they're gonna do something. Kenshin looked up to the sun and concluded it must be a few hours before noon.

@@@

"Nice place you've got here." Sano remarked. He looked around the ryo-kan. "For only a few silvers, we can have all these accommodations? Is that what you mean, obasan?"

The old woman, who was apparently running the place, nodded smilingly. "Hai. That is quite an over praise, young man. My ryo-kan is quite simple. Futons, hot baths, the likes. I inherited this ryo-kan from my ancestors who built this before the Tokugawa government was even established." She explained, happily filling them in.

"So, I see." Kaoru smiled. "Can we have two rooms, please?"

"Certainly." The woman nodded. "If you could just leave your geta here… I'll lead you to your rooms." 

The four of them removed their footgears and began following the old lady through the hallway with only their tabi on their feet. 

Suddenly, the old woman stopped in front of a room and slid the door open. She turned to Kaoru's direction. "This will be the ladies' bedroom. And this…" she walked to the room beside Megumi and Kaoru's room, "will be the boys' room."

The four bowed at her slightly and entered their respective rooms. Sano and Yahiko closed their door immediately after they have entered but Kaoru didn't do the same. Instead, as Megumi was fumbling through her belongings and seemed rather occupied, Kaoru chatted with the old lady.

"Arigato." She thanked her, bowing slightly.

The old lady tilted her head. "Do itashimashte." She responded.

"By the way, what should I call you, obasan?" Kaoru asked.

The woman hesitated, as if she's afraid to reply. But if she doesn't reply, it would be rather rude. "Takami Yusime." The woman answered hastily, hoping the young girl didn't hear.

But Kaoru heard all right. Kaoru's eyebrows shot up in surprise. *Oh, Kamisama! *

The old woman noticed her reaction. She sighed. "You heard me clearly, ne?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Hai." Kaoru replied, setting her jaw firmly.

"This is what I've always never liked, dear. I never liked saying my name. It's because people think I'm associated with the Takamigumi." Takami Yusime explained weakly.

Kaoru stepped out of her room and slid the door close behind her. "Naze, are you?"

Yusime sighed. "Hai."

"How?"

"I'm the aunt of its daimyo."

Kaoru's eyes became blue puddles on her face. "Tell me about them!" She urged the old woman.

Yusime turned her back. "I cannot. You see, I've always loved the Takamigumi's present daimyo. But when the Takamigumi started all this madness, I had forgotten my relationship with them." Yusime faced her squarely and smiled weakly. "What I can advise to you is this. Please stay out of their way, dear. They liquefy anybody who hinders them from killing, from tasting blood. They are heartless. They hide behind the shadows and pounce on their target. Their victims never knew what hit them. I even heard that they had just recently recruited a new slasher, one that is very excellent in the field of sword fighting."

Kaoru listened to Yusime intently, memorizing every word she said. Yusime paused. That's when Kaoru realized that Yusime thinks that she had said enough. She smiled at the old woman. "Arigato for telling me all those things, Yusime-sama. My curiosity got the best of me, I guess."

"Uhuh. That is fine." Yusime grinned slightly, then the grin widened. "What is your name again?" She asked the girl as if nothing happened.

"Kaoru." Kaoru replied. "Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kamiya Kaoru… all right, Kaoru-chan. Enjoy your stay here. How long will you be staying here in Kamakura?" She asked.

Kaoru twirled a lock of her hair that escaped from her ribbon. "Gee… I'm not sure. One month. Just kidding!" She smiled.

Suddenly, their door opened. "Two." Megumi stated,

Kaoru stared at her in bemusement. "But what about the clinic?"

Megumi's fox ears went up. "I guess Genzai-sensei just have to take care of it. Ohohohoho!" She laughed, covering her mouth with her paw… er… I mean hand.

Yusime laughed with her. "Well, I better go back to the entrance now. Lots of other visitors might be coming." And with that she left.

"Kaoru, you better come in here and put your things in order." Megumi told Kaoru.

"Hai." Both women stepped into the room as Kaoru closed the door behind them.

@@@

"Don't eat too fast, Yahiko!" Kaoru rebuked her student. "You'll choke!" 

The Kenshin-gumi was eating lunch at a nice restaurant just beside the ryo-kan they were staying at. Yusime-sama had recommended that place.

Yahiko coughed involuntarily, trying to cough out the rice that got stuck at his throat. 

Sano handed him a cup of water. "Here you go."

Yahiko drank it all in one gulp. He sighed with relief as the food went down his throat. "I told you to eat in a normal rate. There's enough food for everyone anyway." Kaoru said, annoyed.

"Whaddya mean, enough food? Sooner or later, when I reach out for a rice ball, I'd find out that you and rooster-head had gobbled it all up!" Yahiko declared, reaching out for another rice ball and shoving it into his mouth.

Kaoru punched him on the head. "You need to learn some manners!"

When Yahiko recovered, he glared at her for a few seconds. Just then he saw Sano reaching out for another rice ball.

"Oi! Leave some for me!" He shouted, slapping Sano's hand away from the plate.

"Brat! You've eaten half of the rice balls already and you ask me to leave you some?!" Sano asked heatedly. Sano was quick, even for Yahiko, so he was able to reach for the remaining four rice balls and shove all four into his mouth.

Yahiko growled at him angrily. "Rooster-head!"

"Why don't you ask Jou-chan to order some more, Yahiko-CHAN?" Sano insulted coldly. 

Suddenly, Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko heard a soft chuckle. They all turned to look at Megumi, who was actually trying to suppress her laughter but was very near failing. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. The chopsticks she was holding fell to the table as her right hand clutched her stomach. She was laughing very, very hard.

Megumi's laugh was very contagious. For Yahiko and Sano that is. In a minute, the two males were laughing with the kitsune.

Kaoru looked at the three of them with this really weird look on her face. But her lips gradually curved into a smile. The young doctor did look a little silly laughing because she never did it that often. What she always does was cover her mouth with a paw and go, "OHOHOHO!"

Seconds later, the whole group were laughing silly and everybody turned to their direction, wondering what was so funny.

A few minutes later, Kaoru stood up. "Minna-san, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back before dark. You can go around if you like. But wait for me at the ryo-kan, then we'll have dinner." And saying so, she left.

@@@

Kaoru walked slowly, savoring the cool breeze. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. What she really wanted to do was wander around, find some things about this Takamigumi. Who knows, she'll probably run into Kenshin. She giggled at the thought.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned and looked around. *Odd… really odd… * She thought. She was certain this time that someone was really watching her. She didn't see anybody, but she was sure somebody was watching.

"Onegai, come out, whoever you are." Kaoru said to no one in particular, hoping that whoever was watching her could hear her small voice. *Oh, great! I left my bokotou under my futon! * She thought. 

A twig behind her snapped. She turned around, alarmed. "Come out, onegai!" She said loudly, desperately. She wished that her voice would stop quavering, because it really showed how frightened she was. "Onegai…" She pleaded one more time as she brought her gently clenched right hand to her chest. She felt her heart beating faster. *What if it's one of the Takamigumi? What if it's Himitsu? * She shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, she heard somebody move from behind a tree. "Come out." She said abruptly.

She stood her ground, mustering all her voice power into her voice box, ready to scream any second. The man stepped out from behind the tree slowly. 

Kaoru's eyes became large sapphire orbs on her face as she held her breath.

TBC

Author's notes: Okay, it's finished. *sigh * I have the feeling only a few reads my fics. Most other authors have at least twenty reviews when their fics reach Chapter V, but look at my fic. Only fourteen reviews. That's why I wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed. You helped me a lot, actually. You motivate and inspire me to write.

I'm supposedly a journalist! *wails * Actually, I'm a member of the school organ. I dunno if I'm good enough so I'm depending on you guys to review and tell me what you think. Probably it's my grammar… or maybe it lacks fluffiness and WAFFiness… I dunno that's why you gotta tell me, so please review. Anyways, the next chapter might contain some scenes that are kinda… no, not lemon! I'm a minor. The next chapter might contain a little bit of sugar because of excessive sugar-intake. I'll just upload if I have time. That's it. Review. Aishiteru. GANBARIMASU.

Once again, I'm grateful to those guys who reviewed.

REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW, I'D BE LOOKIN' FORWARD TO IT.

lieveit1 '^-^'


	8. Aishiteru

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. They all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei so don't sue me. I am poor (and young) and I write this kind of stuff for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's greetings: It's been two straight months since the last time I updated. I lost my inspiration. Hmmm. I hope you reviewed Chapter VII. Anyway, I'm feeling great today; I wonder why. I just hope you'll like this chapter. So just read on and enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG (though ratings may vary as story progresses)  
  
WARNING: All who said I did a good job in the non-OOCness business are now welcome to kill me. This chapter may contain OOCness so brace yourself. It's for you guys to decide whether it's OOC or not at all.  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter VIII: Aishiteru  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru hold her breath as he stepped out from behind a tree. Her sapphire eyes grew big with surprise. *Is she happy to see me? * Kenshin wondered.  
  
Kaoru ran to him and literally jumped into his arms. The impact made Kenshin fall on his back with Kaoru on top of him, her delicate arms wrapped around his neck and her face was buried into his gi.  
  
Kenshin supported both their weight on the ground with both hands and just sat there for several seconds with Kaoru embracing him.  
  
"Kenshin." He heard her say as her arms tightened around his neck.  
  
He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He exhaled shakily as he closed his eyes momentarily, trying to bring himself to say the words that would surely hurt his Kaoru-dono. "Do I know you?" He asked blankly.  
  
Kaoru froze. She loosened her embrace as she inched her head away from him. "Kenshin?" She asked, the confusion very evident on her voice.  
  
She peered into his face to see if whom she had just hugged was the real Kenshin. He was. The purple eyes, the auburn hair, the scar. *But why is it. he seemed like he never met me! *  
  
Kenshin saw the blood drain from her face. His expression was blank but inside him, he was in turmoil. *Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. I'll just have to do this for the meantime. *  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked once again, gathering all her courage to lift her right hand to touch his scar. But Kenshin caught her hand and brought it down to her side. Her face was a picture of confusion. and dismay.  
  
"Onegairusu. I really don't know who you are, even you're name. I'm sorry for following you. Your." Kenshin began searching her face to find an excuse for following her. His eyes rested on the dark blue ribbon that she was wearing, which he had apparently bought for her. "Your ribbon caught my attention. It's. beautiful." He tried explaining, hoping she'll buy it.  
  
Tears began flowing down. Kaoru could not hold them back anymore. *After all I've gone through. just to find you. What happened Kenshin? Have you lost your memory? * She thought, hoping Kenshin could read her mind. She closed her eyes.  
  
*Maybe he did lose his memory. * Kaoru told herself, trying to console herself.  
  
She opened her eyes, giving him two windows into her soul. She gave him an adoring smile. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." She told him.  
  
She stood up and took a step backward, ending the closeness between them. "My name's Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
@@@  
  
Kenshin stared at her as he scrambled to his feet. He stood up and faced her squarely. He was surprised at Kaoru's response. *How could she play along? Did she really think I've got amnesia? * He tried figuring things out. *Maybe I'm a better actor than I thought I was. *  
  
He nodded at her. "Mine's Himura. Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Himura-san." She bowed at him slightly.  
  
Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "Just Kenshin, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Fine." Kaoru agreed. She stared at him with those gorgeous sapphire orbs.  
  
Kenshin forced himself to look away. He felt like the words "I LOVE YOU" were written all over his face. "So, Kaoru-dono. What are you doing here all alone?" He asked her, changing the subject. "Kamakura isn't that safe any more."  
  
"I know. I was just taking a walk. And you?" She stated.  
  
"Funny. I was taking a walk, too." He responded. Kenshin laughed at himself. *Hahaha. Very funny indeed.*  
  
"Care to join me?" She invited him.  
  
He smiled at her. "I'll join you."  
  
They began strolling together in silence. Finally, they sat at the roots of a tree near a serene river, a good distance from each other.  
  
"Are you taking a vacation here in Kamakura, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, hoping to start a meaningful conversation with her.  
  
Kaoru turned her head to his direction and smiled. "Hai."  
  
"With your family?" He asked once again, though deep inside him he already knew the answer.  
  
"With friends, though I consider them as my family already." She replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
"But the sad thing is, we're not complete." She said suddenly.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "So des'ka?"  
  
"So des'. One's missing." She answered, navy eyes softening. "One who had been very important to all of us."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "Hope you see that person again."  
  
Kaoru nodded, not taking her eyes away from him. "Arigato." She smiled.  
  
They stared at each other for quite some time, until Kaoru looked away from him and stared at the calm river before them.  
  
Kenshin, apparently, could not take his eyes away from her. His eyes wandered from her eyebrows down to her lips. Kenshin wanted to touch those lips, to find out if they're as soft as they looked.  
  
Kaoru felt Kenshin was watching her, so she turned to his direction, giving him a full view of those lips he yearned to touch. She parted her lips slightly to say something, but that's when she realized Kenshin was watching that part of her face.  
  
"Kenshin, daijobou des'ka?" She asked, licking her lower lip in nervousness. *Why is he looking like that? * She thought.  
  
Kenshin looked up at her. Amethyst and sapphire clashed. "Kaoru-dono." He started.  
  
"Hai?" Kaoru looked at him keenly.  
  
Kenshin forced himself to look away. "Never mind."  
  
*I-I-I-I.. * He was thinking. "Aishiteru, Kaoru." The words escaped from his mouth without his knowing it.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, surprised. It took Kenshin a couple of seconds before finally realizing what just came out his mouth.  
  
He turned to look at her with big, purple eyes. He closed his eyes in nervousness as he began waving his hands before him defensively. "It's not what you think, Kaoru-dono! It's not like that!" He tried explaining, but the words didn't come out right.  
  
He sighed and bowed his head, eyes still closed. He was just waiting patiently for a blow on the head. He braced himself for the impact.  
  
Seconds passed. *What's Kaoru-dono doing? * He asked himself. He lifted his right eyelid, then the other. What he saw were just tears. of joy?  
  
He watched her as tears fell down her eyes. But what confused Kenshin the most was her smile. She was smiling.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenshin." He heard her murmur. "I love you, too."  
  
Amethyst eyes softened at what he heard. He lifted his left hand as it reached out to wipe her tears away from her face with his calloused fingers.  
  
Sapphire eyes widened at the sudden show of affection. His fingers ran through her eyebrows, her wet cheeks, her nose then it stayed for several seconds on her lips. Kaoru parted her lips slightly and placed a chaste kiss on his left palm.  
  
Kenshin smiled faintly. His hand slid down to her chin as he lifted her head up slightly.  
  
"Gomen. Kaoru-dono." He managed to say. He leaned closer and closer to her until his lips brushed against hers. But eventually, a soft, light kiss settled on Kaoru's lips.  
  
Kenshin waited for any signs of protest or objection from Kaoru; either a nudge or a slap would do. But there was none. She was just sitting there straightly with Kenshin leaning close to her as his left hand held her chin. At first, it was just a chaste kiss, an innocent one. But as the seconds passed by, the longing to learn more became stronger. Kaoru parted her lips and so did Kenshin.  
  
As far as Kenshin was concerned, her lips were indeed as soft as they looked. Actually, way more softer. If Kaoru finds out sooner or later that he never had amnesia, he'll be DEAD. But he decided to enjoy the moment, while it's still there.  
  
The world may be burning in hell for all he cared. What matters now is the fact that he had her. And all hell may break lose any second now but. what the heck?  
  
He breathed in her jasmine scent, and touched the ivory skin of her face. He enjoyed the petal softness of her lips and the feeling of holding her. in his arms.  
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as Kenshin's arms wrapped around her waist. *This is not part of the plan! * Kenshin thought frantically as he tried forcing himself to break away from Kaoru. But he just can't! He had waited for so long to kiss her and now the moment has finally arrived. and there's no way he's gonna let her go!  
  
A few minutes later, it was Kaoru who broke the kiss. She removed her arms from his neck. She leaned away from his face, blushing prettily as her right hand went up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Ano." She mumbled, looking down.  
  
Kenshin looked down himself.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed when he realized that he had his arms around her waist. He removed them quickly as he realized that the red is beginning to creep into his cheeks. *Now. what in the world made me do that? *  
  
He brought his left hand to the back of his head as he smiled weakly at her. "Gomen nasai. " He apologized. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
Kaoru removed her hand from her mouth. "I. I'm sorry too. I wasn't. thinking myself." Kaoru said, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"I see." Kenshin looked up to the pinkish sky. "Oro! It's getting dark, Kaoru-dono." He informed her.  
  
"So des'ka? That means I should go back to the ryo-kan now." She responded as she got to her feet.  
  
Kenshin stood up himself. "I'd better get going myself." As he did so, his sword made some noise. But it was enough for Kaoru to notice it.  
  
"May I take a look at your sword, Kenshin?" She said as her eyes rested on the unfamiliar katana hanging on Kenshin's hakama.  
  
Kenshin got the sword from his waist and handed it to Kaoru. She unsheathed the sword and found something that made her shudder uncontrollably.  
  
"Its blade is on the right side." She said unhappily.  
  
"I know." Kenshin replied warily.  
  
Kaoru sheathed the sword and handed it back to Kenshin. She looked at him sadly. "I better head back to the ryo-kan now."  
  
"I'll see you soon." He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back as she turned her back on him and walked back, heading to the train station.  
  
Kenshin sighed as he tucked his arms inside his gi.  
  
"You're so aggressive, Battousai." Shinru said.  
  
Kenshin looked up to the tree behind him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the master and his student. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Shinru leaped down from the tree. Himitsu did the same.  
  
"We're just wandering around, enjoying ourselves, until we saw an interesting scene by the river." Shinru smirked at him.  
  
Himitsu chuckled softly. Kenshin shifted his glare from Shinru to Himitsu. Himitsu looked up and glared back at him. "What." He asked Kenshin in a declarative tone rather rudely.  
  
"How old are you?" Kenshin asked tightly.  
  
Himitsu's glare became a look a perplexity. "Twenty. Why?"  
  
Kenshin turned his back on him. "Nothing."  
  
"Then mind your own business." The younger man snapped.  
  
"I'd be happy too." The ex-slasher countered. His voice was blunt, like the blade of his own sakabatou.  
  
Shinru smirked. Tension was beginning to build up. "Anyway, Imizuki-sama called for you, Battousai. So we better head back to the headquarters now." He took a step forward.  
  
Kenshin let the two men before him lead the way as he stared at the younger man's back. *Naze, Himitsu? *  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Author's notes: BWAHAHAHA! Were they OOC? Well, were they? BWAHAHAHA! Don't mind me, I think I'm just losing my mind here. Anyway, I am very glad I was able to finish this chapter though it's kinda short, ne? Those who did not find it. satisfying or anything, I'm sorry, but you see, I don't know how these kinds of scenes happen; I just kinda like, read about them at times. Most of the animes I watch are mostly packed with action. Okay, so I admit this chapter was kinda sappy.  
  
Yo, people! I read 'Memoirs of a Geisha' and it's real good! I recommend it to those who haven't read it yet. I read it for my book report, actually. To tell the truth, we were supposed to read books written by Asian authors but my teacher actually counted me out cuz she said the book was kinda good any way and she did like my previous book report on Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice'. *grin*  
  
So, am I any good now? Please tell me; please review! I'm getting desperate here! Not exactly desperate. just calmly distressed, I think. Anyway, thanks for all those guys who reviewed. And please continue reviewing. Thanks. Aishiteru! Ganbarimasu!  
  
REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW, I'D BE LOOKIN' FORWARD TO IT.  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	9. Wasn't A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters for they all rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei and I just borrowed them so I may torture them so don't sue me and I thank you.*pant*  
  
Author's greetings: Sorry for the delay, minna! I've been very busy you see. Now I'm back and trying to type this chapter. I think my head flew away somewhere (?) so forgive me if you would find this a disappointment. I know, I know. I'm supposed to try harder. Well. I am trying. So just read on and enjoy. And please review! Oh! Oh! By the way, thanks for all those who reviewed!  
  
Rating: G (may fluctuate though)  
  
  
  
Second Chance  
  
Chapter IX: Wasn't A Dream  
  
"Stay here. I'll go get Imizuki-sama."  
  
Kenshin nodded at Shinru's direction and sat down on one of the many mats scattered in a decorative pattern all over the room. The younger man had brought him to the room where Imizuki and he had their little tête-à-tête this morning.  
  
Shinru shivered as he watched the red-hair's back. *He's dangerous when he's wearing a real sword.*  
  
"Master."  
  
He whirled around. "What is it, Himitsu?"  
  
Himitsu bowed his head. His voice dropped. "Should we proceed with the plan?"  
  
"Iie." Shinru whispered back, casting a sideway glance to Kenshin's direction. "Iie, I don't think so. Let's wait until Imizuki-sama formulates a new plan. We have new company, remember? In the meantime, see what's going on at Yusime-san's place. We don't know what that woman would do."  
  
Himitsu looked up. "Yusime-san? You mean, Imizuki-sama's.?"  
  
"Yeah. she might be doing something again. She's always trouble."  
  
Himitsu bowed again. "Hai." He turned around, ran towards the wall and jumped over it with much agility.  
  
Shinru smiled inwardly. *I taught him well.* He slid the shoji close then walked briskly to inform Imizuki that they already had arrived.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath once he realized that he's alone. *Interesting, ne? They don't worry at all that I'm going to escape.* He sat still, trying to free himself from all worries but thinking at the same time about his situation.  
  
A few moments later, the shoji slid open. Imizuki stepped into the room first and Shinru followed. Kenshin looked up, mouth dropping open. Shinru, at the same time, frowned at the red-hair's reaction to his mistress's appearance.  
  
Apparently, Imizuki's appearance really was interesting and mouth-dropping. She was wearing a deep-blue kimono, with sakura petals scattered all over the sleeves, butterflies fluttering in their wake. On the sakura petals are morning dews, depicting a very refreshing look. Her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail with a blue ribbon.  
  
For Kenshin, she looked like an older Kaoru. *But she isn't Kaoru.*  
  
She sat down on the mat, facing him a few feet away. Shinru sat on the mat beside Kenshin, a scowl fixated on his face.  
  
"Well." she started. "How are you, Himura?"  
  
"I feel completely fine, Imizuki-dono, arigato." He replied politely. "Shinru told me you wanted to speak with me."  
  
"Of course. You see, Himura, now that we have you, some things have turned complicated."  
  
"What would have turned complicated?"  
  
"We have to actually change some parts of our detailed plans because of you."  
  
"Forgive me then for causing such an inconve--"  
  
Imizuki held up her hand, palm out, telling him to stop talking. "Iie, iie. That's not the point. Would you like to hear the plan?"  
  
Shinru cut in. "I-Imizuki-sama, do-don't you think it's a bit early for that?"  
  
She glared at him. "I say what I want to say, Shinru." She said stonily.  
  
He tensed. "Hai, Imizuki-sama."  
  
"It's like this." She said to Kenshin. "We had been targeting a certain official a few weeks before. Shinru was supposed to do the work with his group. But lately I figured that it'd be too difficult and dangerous for them."  
  
Shinru looked up. "Imizuki-sama, I can do it! I told you!" He insisted.  
  
She turned to him angrily. "I do not doubt your ability as a swordsman and as a strategist, Shinru. What I am doubting here is the unrestrained temper of some of your stupidly-trained students. If you would put some more time to watching and training these certain students, you'll understand what I mean. Now, shut the hell up. One more word from you, and I'll have your head!"  
  
The loyal vassal looked down, obviously embarrassed. *I'll kill those students Imizuki-sama was referring to. Who the hell are they anyway? *  
  
"Now," she continued. "I have decided to gather all fourteen leaders of the remaining fourteen factions of the Takamigumi. I know it'd be a bit dangerous for their respective districts but I think it'd be worth it. They'll be arriving tomorrow morning, I believe. Before I give you, Himura, the new plan I have, I'd like them to see you too. Apparently," She started to get up. "You've got fans among them." She chuckled.  
  
She walked towards the shoji, then, sliding it open, she stepped out. "Oh, by the way, Shinru, don't take what I said to heart." She walked away. "I don't want anyone disturbing me tonight. No reports, no bad news, no nothing." She added as her voice faded.  
  
Shinru sighed. "Would you look at that?" He grinned.  
  
Kenshin smiled secretly. *I see.* He stood up. "Imizuki-dono mentioned that you train.?"  
  
Shinru stood up himself. "Yeah, I'm in-charge of training new recruits actually."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Look, if you want to eat, go to the kitchen. Grab whatever you see." Saying this, Shinru left him.  
  
Kenshin watched Shinru walk away, his eyebrow rising in confusion. *Imizuki-dono. and Shinru. oro?!!*  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
It was probably a few hours before midnight. It was the time in the night when everybody was supposed to be asleep but was not. A figure was moving through the hallway of Takami Yusime's ryo-kan, heading towards a certain room containing a nineteen year old girl with sapphire eyes.  
  
Kaoru sat up on her futon, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around the dark room and could hardly make out Megumi's slim figure sleeping on her futon.  
  
*Somebody's here. I know it.* She told herself. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold. She walked cautiously towards the shoji.  
  
Before she could completely slide the shoji open, a hand came from the outside and covered her mouth before she could make out a scream.  
  
"MMMMmmm!!!!" She fought the captor, trying to get away, but his other free hand grabbed both her wrists. She tried screaming once again but wasn't able to. "Mmmmmmm-uh-mmm!" She tried calling out to Megumi, but the young doctor was sound asleep and she shifted to her more comfortable side with her back on Kaoru and her captor.  
  
A dagger was suddenly placed dangerously near her throat. Her eyes widened in fear. *Oh Kami! This can't be! I can feel the blade! Oh God! I can feel the blade! No, I'm supposed to be dreaming!*  
  
She thought fast. Suddenly, she opened her mouth slightly and bit her captor's hand. He grunted and involuntarily removed his hand from Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru seized the opportunity. She screamed.  
  
'TAAAAASUUUKETTTTE!!!!! KENSHIIIN!!! HELP!"  
  
She felt the hands holding her wrists tense. With his free hand, her captor hit her at the back of the neck, striking a fatal pressure point.  
  
She suddenly blacked out.  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up! You were sleepwalking! Kaoru? Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes with much effort. She couldn't make out the blurry faces above her but she was sure the voices were familiar.  
  
"Is she gonna be all right?" Somebody asked, probably Sano.  
  
"I think so. It's just a dream. She's probably sleep-walking that's why she's here outside our room." Megumi answered. "Kaoru, open your eyes. That's it. Open your eyes. There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
She sat up slowly and covered her face with her right hand. "Sumimasen." She looked around her and saw that Megumi was kneeling beside her, Sano was hovering over Megumi, Yahiko was sitting cross-legged at her other side and some of the other visitors had exited from their room, looking very groggy, staring at her and wondering what the hell was the matter.  
  
"Oh come on, busu! These nightmares are becoming frequent, you know, and you're scaring the hell outta me!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Oi! It's not my fault those dreams keep coming back, Yahiko-CHAN!" She countered.  
  
All of a sudden, Yusime appeared beside them, carrying an additional circular lantern. Worry was etched on her aging face. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Jou-chan here had a nightmare. She'd been sleepwalking." Sano replied.  
  
Her face relaxed a bit. "I'm happy to hear that. I heard somebody scream; I thought something bad happened."  
  
Kaoru looked at her in disbelief. "I-I screamed?"  
  
Sano looked at her as if she was a nut head. "Uhuh, you screamed and you almost damaged my eardrums."  
  
"Mine too." Yahiko added.  
  
Kaoru looked down to her lap. "You guys believe it was just a nightmare? I was just sleepwalking? Bu-but it all felt kind of. real."  
  
"What felt real?" Sano inquired.  
  
"The-the." She looked up cheerfully. "Never mind. Yusime-san, did we disturb the other visitors?"  
  
"Well, dear, some woke up, but I'll tell them to go back to sleep, don't worry."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Sano and Yahiko stood up. "Yare." Sano said. "WE guys better get some sleep too. Jou-chan, no more nightmares please."  
  
"Yeah, I'll try." She smiled as she watched the two males enter their own room, sliding the shoji close behind them. Megumi and she stood up and went back to their futons. But Megumi did not put out the lantern nor did she go back to sleep. She was just sitting there on her futon, staring at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru fidgeted uneasily with her blanket. A few moments later, she realized she couldn't take it anymore. "Well, Megumi-san, shall we go to sleep?"  
  
Megumi stood up and knelt beside Kaoru's futon. "Iie." She replied, a grave expression visible on her beautiful face. "Iie."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback but soon recovered. "Don't you want to go to sleep?"  
  
"There's something we first need to discuss."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why you came back to the ryo-kan late this afternoon."  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru looked exasperated. "I just got lost! I told you that, remember?"  
  
"Was that the only reason?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Were you really sleepwalking?"  
  
"I. I."  
  
"Well.?" Megumi pressed.  
  
"It all felt real though. uh. I think.?" Kaoru looked down uneasily.  
  
Megumi sighed and impatiently flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Would you tell me the truth, Kaoru?"  
  
"Uh." Kaoru started. "I think there's nothing else."  
  
Megumi smiled. "I doubt it." She peered into the younger girls face. She noticed Kaoru's avoiding eyes. Suddenly, she took Kaoru's chin in her hand and forced the girl to look up to her. "I do not believe that this is a vacation alone, Kaoru. Do not underestimate my abilities. I am not stupid. You know something. But." She removed her hand from Kaoru's chin and smiled. "You still aren't ready to tell us yet. Let us go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will make sure you will, let's say, spill the beans, as Sano would put it. Oyasumi once again, Kaoru."  
  
The young doctor went to her futon and in minutes, she was sound asleep.  
  
Kaoru was still sitting on her futon, watching Megumi sleep, her lips were moving as she exhaled and inhaled. She looked forward and realized that the window was open. Then suddenly, she gasped as her hand involuntarily flew to the back of her neck.  
  
Outside the open window was that same young man who had held the dagger on her throat the night the Takamigumi took Kenshin. Kaoru held his stare.  
  
A few minutes later, the man smiled at her. A smile that can be described as a cross between malice and seduction. In a blink of an eye, he had leaped from the window and disappeared.  
  
*Oh my God! How did they find us that fast?! I have to tell the rest about the real situation tomorrow! This is dangerous.* She stood up and walked towards the open window warily. She hurriedly slid the window close and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
*It wasn't a dream. Oh my god, it was not a dream. It was him who was here.* She collapsed to the floor in muffled sobs. *What do they want? I can't keep up with this any longer.*  
  
*That guy. that guy was the one who was here. he was the one with the dagger. it really was Himitsu.*  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yeah, this was a bit serious and all; sorry. It may seem a bit complicated but actually it's not. So just bear with me and I'll make the next chapter happier. By the way, thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm really sorry for the delay, but you see, I've been kind of busy lately. I was a bit busy and I'm telling the TRUTH!!! And yeah, if you would like to make friends with me, you're all welcome! C= Really I swear! My e-mail addy is lieveit1@yahoo.com  
  
Got it? I thank you all for reviewing. And would you like to know what I've been doing as of late? I'm trying to finish TALES OF DESTINY II, an RPG game; I just won a Bingo game, I think I'm not improving in strumming my guitar and I'm trying to draw Avril Lavigne. I know someone who pronounces Lavigne as Lavine. Eeee.  
  
By the way. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
REMINDER: IF YOU REVIEW, I AM HAPPY. IF I AM HAPPY, I TYPE A CHAPTER. IF I TYPE A CHAPTER, I UPLOAD IT TO FF.NET. SO PLEAAASE HELP ME. ^-^  
  
lieveit1 '^-^' 


	10. Coincidence

Disclaimer:  All standard disclaimers apply.

Author's note:  Hey.  It's been a long time.  I'm really tired.  Sorry for the delay.  I've been kind of busy lately and I wasn't able to come near the computer for a long time.  And my so-called social life may have the chance of improving if this happens again.  No matter how much work I put into this fic anyway, only some people would care; what's the big deal?  Well, for all those people who care, I dedicate this chapter to you. Our English play, in which I was scriptwriter and a character of sorts, did turn out real great.  And so the saying goes: You will reap the fruits of your harvest.  And my classmates and I, who weren't practically cut from the same paper, formed a kind of bonding during the last months of our sophomore year.  Our props manager and director are virtually begging the school administration not to resection us in our junior year.  Pray for us, I beg thee.  Read on and enjoy.

Rating:  PG (may fluctuate)

WARNING:  THERE ARE SOME FOUL WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER.  I ASK YOU TO JUST PLEASE SKIP THEM IF YOU HAVE TO.  PLEASE DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.  

Second Chance

Chapter X:  Coincidence

*Coincidence?* Kenshin thought.  He was sitting on the veranda, watching the sky form a peach-hued promise on the horizon as the wind moved over the land.  He shifted his position and tucked his feet under his body.  *Probably not.* The sun was just rising and he savored the moment as the delicious, first rays of the celestial body hit his face.  

He closed his eyes, then, he sighed.  *The truth?  Quite difficult.  If those people who brought the three bodies back from Kyoto said that Takami Yoshiko's, his son's and his daughter's fiancée's corpses were already rotting and unrecognizable by the time they were found, how sure were they that those bodies were indeed Yoshiko's, his son's and Imizuki's fiancée's?* 

"Enjoying the moment, Himura?"  A voice interrupted, its tone sarcastic.  "You better, because when the leaders arrive sometime this morning, you'll be doing something constructive other than sitting and dawdling about doing nothing."

Kenshin need not look up to see who was there standing behind him.  *Shinru.* As far as Kenshin was concerned, the younger man has a very nice way of triggering his irritation at any moment at all.  For that, he had succeeded in amazing Kenshin.  

Kenshin opened his eyes but did not turn around to look up to him.  "If I plan to enjoy the moment, Shinru," Kenshin started to say.  "I would rather spend it in a place where I won't be disturbed.  I'd spend it in a place where nobody would follow me around like a son of a bitch."  He actually spat the last word and the insult was aimed at Shinru's direction.  Smirking, Kenshin looked up to him this time and had the satisfaction of seeing the younger man turn several shades of red. 

But Shinru, after blinking several times to compose himself, recovered almost immediately.  "Son of a bitch?  Look who's talking.  Probably," he walked towards a post a few feet away from Kenshin and leaned against it.  "You're becoming senile, old man, and too bad you're mind's not working too well.  It'll be a short time until I see your head bald with a couple of white hair sticking out here and there with a wrinkled prune of a face stuck on the front."

The ex-assassin suppressed a humorless chuckle and stared at the younger man calmly.  "Oh?  I'm sorry to inform you that I do not socialize with infants so you won't be seeing much of me in the succeeding years.  Wait.  That's not right.  I mean I do not socialize with infants like you and with puppies, also like you.  At least that way, I won't be seeing your head turn as smooth as an egg.  Now I wonder...  what should I possibly call you?  Probably 'babe' is appropriate?"  He drawled with ridicule. 

The right corner of Shinru's mouth twitched up but his expression showed no humor.  "Am I supposed to laugh?"  He asked as if he didn't know.  "Hahahaha then.  It's very funny."  He said, the cynicism very much alive in both tone of voice and expression.

Kenshin maintained his calm and apathetic expression.  "I don't think babies can laugh that much in the early months."  He sat rigidly and stared at the sky.  "Maybe you're an exception."

At that, Shinru exploded inside.  "Nobody insults me like that, you bastard." He forgot for a minute that Imizuki had warned him to control his temper and not pick up a fight with the ex-assassin.  But his pride was hurt and that was all he could take.  He moved swiftly and came behind Kenshin, preparing both arms to grab Himura by the neck.  His main purpose: to suffocate the man.  He was fast but, too bad, not fast enough to catch up with Kenshin's godlike speed.  

Kenshin saw him move at the right corner of his eye.  Before Shinru had his arms around Kenshin's neck fully, Kenshin had moved out of the way and Shinru hugged nothing but the wind.  Then he felt an excruciating pain shot through his ribs.  He groaned then fell to his knees, his hands on his sides.  

Kenshin had hit him at the ribs with the hilt of his sword.  He watched the younger man coughing and groaning on the floor with eyes glowing amber red.  "If you want to challenge me, Shinru," he began, trying to mask the anger in his voice but wasn't able to, "Say so and do not attack me from behind.  Allow me to inform you that what you just did was the act of a coward."  He continued to stare at Shinru on the floor, who by now had stopped coughing, but was just kneeling there on and staring down at the floor.  His dark bangs covered his eyes which turned a sea-green because of hatred, unbeknownst to Kenshin.

Shinru lifted his head with all the dignity he could muster and glared at Kenshin, who stared right back, eyes expressionless.  "Bastard."  He muttered.

After a few minutes, his gaze moved past Kenshin.

Kenshin saw Shinru's sudden change of attention and looked behind him uncaringly.  A pair of grayish-silver eyes greeted him and what he saw there made him shudder.  For in Himitsu's eyes he saw malice and something much more dangerous...  something Kenshin can not quite recognize.

At the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw Shinru rise to his feet.  "What happened?"  He heard Shinru say.  He was apparently talking to Himitsu.

"They're there."  Himitsu replied.

"At Yusime-san's?"

"Hai."

"Just one room?"

"One for the males, one for the females."

"Sugoi."  Shinru watched Kenshin smugly, as if he had just done something which could ruin him forever.  "Sugoi."

Himitsu's voice cut through the eerie silence that settled over the three of them after Shinru's one-word statement.  "The students at the back...  they're ready for the morning routine."  Shinru and Himitsu shared a look and with tacit understanding, they started walking away.  But as Shinru passed by Kenshin, the two exchanged challenging stares.   

Kenshin watched their backs and he saw Himitsu walk faster and go ahead of his master.  When Himitsu had disappeared, Shinru surprised Kenshin by turning to face him when there was but a few feet between them.  His voice was soft.  "I swear, Himura, after you have served your purpose and when I have control over this group, I will happily kill you; I will crush you like an insect."  His face was twisted into a look of hatred and determination.

Though surprised, Kenshin hid it by saying, "Until you have control over this group, I'll be the one crushing you like an insect."

Shinru surprised him even more by smirking, his hand settling on the hilt of his sword.  "Shocked, Himura?"  He asked, his expression smug.

"Surprised."  Kenshin admitted.

Shinru shook his head.  "Iie.  You're shocked."  He insisted.  With that, he turned around and started towards Himitsu's direction.

Kenshin shrugged and walked towards the gate.  But Shinru's voice stopped him.  "Chotto matte.  Are you going somewhere?  Doko?"

Kenshin looked behind his shoulder and said, "Some place where I can enjoy the moment.  Some place where nobody would follow me around like a dog."

His reply produced a snort from Shinru.  "Whatever.  I, on the other hand, will go to some place where men like you are considered aged and senile, some place where you can't handle the physical pressure and can drop dead any minute."  He turned around and began walking away, throwing a casual wave over his shoulder.

Kenshin watched him disappear and continued on his way.  Despite the twists and turns he experienced during his two-day stay at the Kamakura Headquarters, he had formed a familiarity with the place.  

As he closed the gate behind him, two things entered is mind.  *Who is staying at Yusime-san's place?  Who is Yusime?*

@@@

"SANO, I'M GOING TO SEE KENSHIN...  ALONE! YOU HEAR ME?!  ALONE!  IS THAT TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!!!"  The roar unbelievably shook the whole ryo-kan as if an earthquake just passed over it.  

That was Kaoru...  obviously.  She had just finished telling the Kenshin-gumi about the information she had uncovered when they were still in Tokyo until they arrived in Kamakura over the breakfast table in the restaurant next to Yusime-san's ryo-kan.  She also told them about her accidental meeting with Kenshin the day before.  Of course she left out the romantic kissing scene.  She couldn't bear to tell them that.

Then all hell broke lose when Sano said he wanted to go with her if she'll go meet Kenshin later that morning.

Breakfast couldn't get any more interesting than this.  Kaoru had this very murderous look on her face with one hand pulling her sleeve up her arm, threatening Sano and Sano, on the other hand, had his hands before him defensively, palm out, expression nervous.  

Yahiko stuck his little finger into his right ear and wiggled the finger inside.  "Oi, busu, lower your voice down!"

Kaoru's glare shifted from Sano to Yahiko.  "I will not, YAHIKO-CHAN."  She growled dangerously.

Slightly taken aback but determined, Yahiko replied with all the courage he could gather, "Why not?!"

"Because..."  Kaoru started, trying to calm down and getting a hold of herself.  "I'm the one paying for your stay here and I get to do everything I want to do!  GET THAT??!!"  She bellowed once again, the volume increasing with each word she uttered.

Megumi produced an unladylike grunt as she combed her fingers through her jet-black hair.  "Some people just don't know the real meaning of etiquette.  Apparently, she wasn't raised up with the right education.  And I have to include the fact that she's a tomboy."  She said calmly, face apathetic.

"WHY YOU!!"  Kaoru exploded.  She almost clawed Megumi's face, that is, if Sano and Yahiko hadn't pulled her back.  With both her arms held back by the two boys, she struggled, all the while, roaring, "How dare you talk to me like that!  You fox!  Let me at her!  I can murder her right this minute!  Let me go, you idiots!"

Sighing, Megumi wiggled her fingers and blew at her nails.  "To tell the truth, I have a feeling Ken-san was very disappointed when he saw you yesterday instead of me.  He must be missing me greatly."

"Shut up, you harlot!  If you're so brave, get up and fight like a GIRL!!!"  Kaoru's mouth fired insult after insult like a machine gun.

Megumi was unaffected and did not even glance at Kaoru's direction but continued brushing her hair.  "I do not mean to speak to people not meant to be entertained."

At that, Kaoru growled once more then inhaled deeply.  After she had calmed down, she glared at both Sano and Yahiko.  They got the idea and they released her.  Then they all sat back down quietly as if nothing happened.  "Let me find and talk to Kenshin alone."  She said.  "It'll be better that way.  I told you.  He's got amnesia.  He wouldn't remember you.  If more unfamiliar faces appear, then he might get confused and attack you too."

"Kenshin wouldn't do that!"  Yahiko suddenly insisted.

Sano shook his head from left to right and folded his arms across his chest.  Heaving a sigh, he said, "You know what, Jou-chan, you should have told us what you found out from the very beginning when we were still in Tokyo.  Now, things have gone from slightly complicated to overly complicated.  If you told us earlier, then we could have formulated a plan."

"Sumimasen."  Kaoru bowed her head down slightly.  "But I wasn't sure whether the information I got was accurate, so I just kept quiet until I finally saw Kenshin with my own eyes."

"So what do you plan to do now?"  Yahiko inquired.  

Kaoru shrugged.  "I don't know."  She kept silent for awhile then she sighed.  "I forgot to include something."

"Nani?" Sano asked.

"About last night..." her voice trailed off.

Megumi smiled vaguely, expression slightly smug.  "It wasn't a dream, was it, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's head jerked up and she stared at Megumi with her mouth hanging open and eyes as big as saucers.  "How did you—"

"Actually, before you screamed for help, I was able to turn towards you and my eyes opened a bit but I closed them again when I saw that that grayish-eyed man, what was his name?  Himitsu?  Yes, Himitsu.  Anyway, I closed my eyes shut again when I saw that Himitsu had his hand on your mouth, apparently trying, but not meaning, to asphyxiate you."

"DAMN IT, MEGUMI!"  Sano exploded and punched the surface of the table, thank Kami though, the table did not crumble into dust.  "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

Megumi glared at Sano.  "Do not use that tone on me."  She said, voice apparently controlled.  Sano sat back down and shut up.  "Besides, I wanted Kaoru to tell us herself, otherwise, I could have left out some vital information that she may know."

"But, Megumi...  you knew it was him and he was hurting me."  Kaoru said.  "Why didn't you help me then?"

At that, Megumi's expression softened.  "Kaoru, I was thinking that if the Takamigumi, dangerous as they are, would find out that more people knew more than what they are supposed to know, they might kill us all.  Obviously, they only wanted Sano, Yahiko and I to know about Kenshin's kidnapping.  Nothing else"

"That's right."  Sano said.  "If that Himitsu-ass found out that Megumi saw what he was doing to you, Jou-chan, he probably did not only make YOU unconscious, but Megumi too.  Or worse, if he wasn't thinking clearly and forgot the fact that they needed Kenshin and that Kenshin might probably rebel if he found out he hurt any of the gang, he would have killed you both, you know."  Sano looked around the group's blank faces.  "Geez!  Do you people get what I mean?!"

"Chicken-head, you really do like to make simple things complicated."  Yahiko commented sarcastically.  "Why don't you just simply say that if they hurt any of us, they're dead meat?"

"Hey, great thinking, Yahiko-chan!"  Sano said, resting his hand on Yahiko's head.

Yahiko growled and showed his beloved 'fangs'.  "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!"

"I have a feeling blackmail is included into this."  Kaoru mused. 

"So..."  Yahiko started to say, confused.  "Who's blackmailing who?"

"They might – MIGHT – be blackmailing Kenshin to doing everything they want him to do so that they won't hurt us.  And Kenshin might – MIGHT, once again – be thinking that if they hurt any of us, then he won't do what they would order him to do.  But that is a big question mark still."  Kaoru sighed deeply.  "This is getting too complicated, you guys."

Sano folded his arms across his chest.  "If that Himitsu – that asshole – came here last night, then I suppose the Takamigumi knows we're here."  He was silent for a few seconds.  "Damn!  If I see their daimyo, I'll kick his ass, I tell ya!"

"Yeah, I'm with you!"  Yahiko added, pumping his fist into the air.

The two women laughed.  "That's the spirit!"  Kaoru said.  

Megumi suddenly stood up and everyone looked up to her.  "Look, I'm going around and see what more I can learn about this group.  I'll meet you back at the ryo-kan."

Sano scrambled to his feet.  "Oi, I'm going with you, Megitsune!"

The young doctor looked at him, surprised.  "So des'ka?"  

Sano grinned from ear to ear.  "Sure, why not?  Jou-chan won't let me come with her so I'll go with you."

Megumi turned her back to him and started walking out the door.  "Yare, I wouldn't think that a rooster-head like you could catch up with me."

"Megitsune!" Sano exploded, and the usual arguing began.  

Their voices faded as they walked out the restaurant.  Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each other and they burst out laughing like complete nut heads that tears began escaping from their tear ducts.

When their laughter ceased, Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes.  "So...  where are YOU going?"

"I'd rather go out alone and think." Yahiko declared seriously.  "Where are you going?"

"Same as you.  I'm going out and pray to Kami-sama that I may run across Kenshin again."

Yahiko stared at her for some time.  He had no idea before that Kaoru cared for Kenshin THAT much.  *I wonder how it feels...  to have someone worry over you...  because she cares for you...* He looked down to his lap and inhaled.  After a few seconds, he looked up and grinned.  "Yare, busu, I'm going now!!!"  He said, standing up quickly and running towards the door, grasping his bokotou in his right hand.  

When he reached the door, he turned around and grinned mischievously at Kaoru.  She stuck out his tongue at him.  He laughed hard as he slid the door open.  "Ganbatte, Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled.  She wasn't able to reply because Yahiko quickly got out of the door and raced off.  

She looked at the door and whispered.  "Hai...  arigato, Yahiko..." 

@@@

She had been looking for him for over two hours at the marketplace, at the train station, even at the riverside where they sat down the day before, everywhere...  but she hadn't found him yet.  She stood up from the tree's roots and sighed deeply.

Kaoru raised her hand and wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around.  She was sitting on the tree where they sat down yesterday.  Finding no one around, she stared at the river, disappointed.

Heaving another sigh, she turned around and began walking away from the spot, obviously confused.  *Maybe he never really wanted to see me.  Maybe he never meant to kiss me.  Maybe he really did have amnesia.  Maybe he couldn't really remember me.  Maybe--*

These thoughts ran through Kaoru's head like lightning flashing across the sky.  She couldn't even see where she was going nor can she look where she was headed to.  Obviously preoccupied and unconscious to the real world, she did not realize she was a good distance away from the town.  

"STAND UP AND FIGHT BACK, SHIT!!  Haven't you learned anything over the past few weeks?!!"

Kaoru's head jerked up as she looked around, panicked.  The male voice had snapped her out of her thoughts abruptly but she couldn't even determine where the voice came from.  She looked around but she saw no one.

"DIE, BASTARD!!!!"

There it is.  Straining her ears to listen where it came from, she followed the direction of the voice with small, hesitant steps.  A few seconds later, she heard another distinct voice shout desperately, a battle shout, followed by several more battle cries.  *What's happening?  Must be a fight...*

Curious, she hastened her steps.  As she neared the area where the voices she heard came from, she hid behind each tree she passed by, telling herself to be more cautious, especially now that she doesn't even know who she was facing and what to expect.  The voices increased in volume as she closed the distance between them.   

Finally, she hid behind a very big tree, leaning on it with her back on its big trunk.  Raising her right hand to her chest, she felt her heart hammering inside her ribcage.  *Kami-sama...  give me the strength and courage...* she prayed.  She inhaled deeply and gathered all the courage she could muster.    

At last, she slowly peeked behind the tree.  That was when she realized she was hiding behind a tree that was standing on top of a low hill and below her was a clearing with a few patches of grass peeking out from here and there.  Her eyes widened at the scenario that greeted her.

Below her, there was a group of men reaching to about a hundred.  These men were visually training themselves using their fists, swords and several other personal weapons.  What Kaoru cannot understand was the fact that these men, these warriors, were actually taking to reality their bouts; she can see blood almost everywhere.  Some where taking it easy though.  They were just slashing through wooden props and some older men were instructing younger men with their kendo.

But what caught her eye was the scene at the very middle of the clearing.

A familiar figure of a man had his back on her; he was holding a sword and blood was dripping at the very end of its blade.  He was facing a younger man, actually, a boy of probably sixteen years.  This boy had a very scared and desperate look on his face, a look that Kaoru recognized as a look a person has before the time he knew he would die.  His left hand was tightly clutching his wounded right arm where blood was gushing out furiously.  He was holding an almost-broken sword.

With a loud distressed cry, he raised his sword abruptly and prepared to charge towards the older man.  The boy slashed nothing but the wind for the man had evaded his slash.  The boy's blade made contact with the ground and Kaoru saw his eyes widen in fear.  Behind him, the familiar man was twirling his sword twice and slowly raising it over the boy's head.  

"If you learn nothing, you die."  The man said simply; his face was not yet visible to Kaoru.  Then, he brought his sword down quickly towards the boy and cut clear through him.  

Caught by shock, Kaoru heard herself scream when she saw the boy's young body being cut into half.  Everybody at the clearing turned towards her direction and stared at her.  The familiar man jerked towards her direction, eyes blazing with anger.

She clamped her hand over her mouth and realized what she had done.  She stared at the man who had killed the boy and was even more shocked.  

The face was...  "Oh my God..."  She muttered, shaking her head from left to right.  "YOU!"

TBC

Author's notes:  Uhuh, it's finished.  I took a walk yesterday, a very long one, through the really airy parts of our area here at my place and I was able to think.  Our dog, Clark, accompanied me and he kind of like listened to me as I told him about my ideas for this fic.  Okay, so fine.  He is a dog.  So talking to a dog is weird but our dog, Clark, is a very loyal one.  He would escort me outside the house and he would accompany me whenever I take my afternoon walks.  So, okay, I told him about my ideas for this fic and I was able to organize everything though not to the very bottom but that's got to wait.  

            By the way, I'm sorry for the delay.  I was very busy.  I just hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'll try my best to update sooner.  So I hope you review.  Ja, minna!

lieveit1 '^-^'


	11. All At The Same Time

Disclaimer:  All standard disclaimers apply.

Author's greetings:  Hey.  I can't believe it; it's the eleventh chapter already.  Still maintaining the same number of reviews, I guess.  But, that's fine with me.  At least, somebody's taking interest on this fic.  Just read on and enjoy.  By the way, if any of you guys know how to play the guitar and has the chords of 'Junjo na Kanjo', could you please e-mail me the chords?  Please?  It's lieveit1@yahoo.com.  It's because I was looking all over for it.  Thanks.

Rating:  PG (may fluctuate)

Second Chance

Chapter XI:  All At The Same Time

"What exactly are we doing back here AGAIN, Megitsune?"  Sano asked, confused and completely out of breath, as he dropped his hands to his knees tiredly to ease the pain from his weary legs.  He looked around the busy bustle of the marketplace doubtfully, then back at Megumi, who was exercising her eyes all over the place, but Sano himself had no idea whatsoever of what or who she was looking for.  "We've been walking around for two hours already, you know.  I have no idea what's going on in that brain of yours.  I repeat, what are we doing here, tell me once again?"

"We are looking for something."  Megumi mumbled.  "I just don't know what."

Sano groaned in reply and rolled his eyes heavenwards.  As far as he was concerned, accompanying Megumi was a big mistake.  And when he says big, it means VERY big.  When they left Kaoru and Yahiko at the restaurant two hours ago, they had first proceeded to the marketplace, walking around for over half an hour, looking for some unknown thing...  or person.  Then, Megumi had led him to some parts of the town, areas he wasn't even familiar with, and Sano had even thought the woman had no idea where they were going.  They hadn't stopped walking since then until they found themselves back where they started: at the marketplace.  It seemed to Sano they were walking around in circles.

"Seems to me we're walking around in circles."  He didn't realize he said that thought out loud.

She jerked her head towards him, frowning.  "Well, if you think what we're doing here is up to no good then you're welcome to leave me right now."

Sano kept quiet at that.  Finally, he let out an exaggerated sigh then shoved his hands into his pockets.  "I'm not leaving you."

"Oh really?"  Megumi challenged.

"Really."  He countered.  "C'mon, just tell me what you're looking for so I can help you look too!"  

She turned her head back in front and looked around once more.  "We're looking for something but I still don't know what it is."

"Then how could you know what to look for if you don't even know what you're looking for?!!!"  Sano exploded, his arms flailing about.

Megumi then glared at him, sighed and began walking away.  "You are so humiliating, rooster-head."

"Chotto matte!"  Sano ran to catch up with her.

She stopped right in front a newspaper stand and she read the headlines.  _Still about the Takamigumi._  She thought.

Sano stood beside her and read the headlines himself, hands in his pockets.  "They're becoming aggressive, aren't they?"

"Hai."  She agreed.  

They stood there before the newspaper stand for some time, contemplating over the speed of which the events took place over the past few days.  People around them began getting curious that they began gathering beside and behind Sano and Megumi to read the newspaper headlines on display themselves.

"Hmmmph!  Those people enjoy killing other people!"  One skinny man with falling teeth beside Sano snorted.  "Good thing they're killing the bad ones!"

"That's right!"  Another woman replied as she shifted her baby to the crook of her right arm from the left.  "They are very heroic, indeed!  Imagine, killing all those corrupt politicians for the sake of the people!"  She stated overdramatically.

Several more people, who were forming a small crowd behind Sano and Megumi, nodded and murmured in reply.

"Let's all shout our support for the Takamigumi!"  An unidentified person suddenly raised his voice!

"HAI!"  The response rippled over the crowd like a strong tide.  Several more people started shouting until Megumi can't even hear herself respire. 

"THAT'S IT!  I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOU PEOPLE!"  Sano suddenly exploded, feeling sick with all the compliments they were giving this murdering group.  He abruptly turned around and faced the crowd, shielding Megumi behind him protectively in case things got out of hand.  "How could you love this murdering group?!  No matter who or how you kill, you cannot deny the fact that you've killed and killing is murder!  Open your eyes and don't be IGNORAMUSES, WILL YA!"  He gave them his best Sano-glare.

The people looked back at him, first, in shock, then, in anger.  "Get outta here!"  A young man shouted from the back of the crowd.  "The Takamigumi is the savior of the people of Japan and you should have known that already!"

"Shut up, shrimp!  Keep your mouth shut if you don't wanna get hurt, pea-brain!!"  Sano yelled back, holding his clenched fist up for the young man to see.  But the thing is, Sano was grossly outnumbered.  

"Get outta here!!"

"Go back home to your mama!"

"Leave us alone!!"  The crowd yelled at Sano simultaneously as they began pressing in closer towards him, trying to overcome each other's voices.

"Sano, I believe it's time to go."  Megumi whispered to Sano's ear from behind.

"Hai."  He whispered back.  He took her hand and began leading her away from the crowd, pushing and shoving through the throng as he did so.  The people began moving in a frenzy of emotions that they did not realize their target was nowhere to be found.

When they were a good distance away from the crowd, Sano led Megumi into a narrow alley.

He collapsed against the wall, breathing in deeply.  "Man, I sure am glad we got away from there!  I had no idea those people were so narrow-minded!"

"Mind you, Sano, they had their own opinions."  Megumi said.

"Yare..."  He started to say, thinking.  "They should have tried confirming their opinions first before trying to attack us."

"Apparently, those people believe that the Takamigumi is a group that kills for the sake of the people.  They believe it is a group that means to save and liberate the people from the corruption of the Meiji government, or so they say.  That is their opinion.  But since we've seen what the Takamigumi really is about, then our own factual opinion clashes with their twisted and fictitious ones."  Megumi concluded.

"At least, I tried letting them see the truth, of which they were too blind to see."  Sano shrugged, smiling.

"I agree."  She chuckled.  "You gave such an inspiring speech, Sano."

"An inspiring and BORING speech."  A voice at their right said.

Sano immediately stood upright and shoved Megumi behind him at the sound of the voice.  "What the hell—" He looked around.  There, a few paces from them, was the speaker.  "Who the hell are you?!"  Sano bellowed.

The man was leaning on the wall, with the left foot bent against the wall with the right one on the ground.  He watched Sano at the corner of his right eye.

Megumi peeked from behind Sano's shoulder, then, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.  The man was quite good-looking.  If he stood next to Sano, he would probably reach up to Sano's ear.  His hair was cut short and was wearing a dark blue gi and black hakama.  While his arms were folded across his chest, Megumi could see his outer hand playing with what seems to be a semi-circular piece of golden metal, sort of like a pendant hacked at the middle.  She also realized that he might be a few years older than Sano, probably four to five years senior.  He looked sort of rakish; it was quite impossible for a woman to not gawk at him.

When the man saw the woman was staring at him from behind the goofy-looking guy, a smirk formed on his lips.

"Hey, man, are you deaf or what?!"  Sano suddenly exploded when he realized the man was looking past him.  "I said, 'who the hell are you'?!"  

The man ignored Sano's sudden outburst and continued to stare back at Megumi.  "What's your name?"  He asked her.

"Hell, I didn't tell you to ask her anything!"  Sano said.

"Megumi."  Megumi answered the unknown man without even thinking.

Sano turned his head towards Megumi, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.  "Megumi..." he said her name as though in warning.

The man nodded.  "I see..."  He mumbled, as if he didn't hear Sano, then stared at her once again, more intensely this time.  "I'm Kaido."

Megumi inclined her head a bit.  "Hajimemashite."

At that, Sano moved and covered the whole of Megumi's body behind his, blocking Megumi out of this Kaido's view.  "That's enough introductions."

Kaido then looked as if he just realized Sano's presence for the first time.  He frowned.  "Get out of the way, man.  I was talking to the woman."

"You're talking to the woman I'm protecting."  Sano said, both expression and voice serious.  He felt the stingy feel of Megumi's pinch spread throughout his body from his left arm.  He ignored it.

Kaido cocked his head to the side.  "The woman YOU'RE protecting?"  He asked.  "I don't see your name on her."

"I don't see your name on her either."  Sano countered.

A muscle visibly flexed on Kaido's jaw.  "You're trying my patience, boy."

"I can't wait to try my fists on you."  Sano said, smirking without humor as he cracked his fingers loudly.

Kaido stared at Sano impassively for a few seconds, looking as though he was thinking, his outer hand still playing with the piece of metal on its own.  Finally, he pushed himself off the wall with the use of his left foot.  He stood upright a few feet away from Sano.  "Would Megumi-san please back off a little?"  He said.

Megumi then moved away from Sano and stood a few feet away.  "Sano, be careful."  She whispered as she edged away from him with small, hesitant steps. 

"Hai."  Sano whispered back.

By now, the hand playing with the crescent-shaped metal had stopped moving.  "Before this---" he held the metal up for Sano to see  "---hits the ground, you won't be breathing by then."

"I've seen worse."  Sano boasted.  "Bring it on."

Kaido smirked.  "Man, you're one arrogant pig."  He prepared to throw the semi-circular pendant up into the air.  "Nice knowing ya."  At that, he tossed the thing up into the air then charged towards Sano, punching him deeply into the stomach repeatedly.

Blood unexpectedly surged up Sano's throat and out his mouth when Kaido's fist made contact with his belly.  He opened his eyes wide and saw the metal falling down from midair, its acceleration increasing each second as it drops to the ground.  He reacted to Kaido's attack by grasping his opponent by the shoulder and kicking him at the stomach repetitively with the use of his knee.

At Sano's third kick, Kaido caught his knee by the palm of hand.  He raised his head and looked deeply into Sano's angry eyes.  Hissing quietly caused by anger...  he rammed his head onto Sano's painfully that Sano hissed in pain.  Sano staggered back but he was recovering from Kaido's head butt as he did so.  But he didn't see Kaido leap and twirl around in the air, his left leg extended fully to kick Sano at the neck, his leg being more like a sword getting ready to behead its victim.  Nor did Sano see that the crescent-shaped metal was now but a few inches from the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  Megumi's ear-piercing scream cut through the air.

Distracted by the woman's voice, Kaido bent his left leg with his right instead of extending it to perform the beheading task successfully.  His left knee smashed into Sano's right cheek as Sano was pulling himself together.  When Sano hit the wall at his right hard, the semi-circular pendant hit the ground, producing six successive tinkles.    

"Oh, my God, Sanosuke!" Megumi gasped as she ran towards Sano's body lying on the ground.  Her face was a portrait of worry and agony as she knelt down beside him, checking his pulse as she did so.  Bruises marked his forehead, ribs and belly and Megumi could see a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.  She ran her hand on Sano's forehead worriedly, then looked back up to the man who caused all these with angry eyes.

Kaido stooped down and picked up his beloved crescent-shaped pendant.  When he looked back up, he saw the woman staring at him with an expression he can not quite fathom.  He smiled at her as he shoved the metal into his sleeve.  "Can't say I didn't warn him.  But he's a lucky one.  Look.  He's still breathing."

Megumi stood up and walked towards him.  When she found herself right in front of him...  she suddenly slapped him across the face.

Kaido turned his head back in place, slightly annoyed.  "Oi!  What was that for?!"  He bellowed, rubbing his swollen jaw lightly.

She planted her hands on her hips haughtily and stared at him, one eyebrow raised.  "If all you can do in life is picking up a fight with someone, then I suggest you pick the right person to fight with."  She said, her voice tight.

Kaido frowned at her words, showing both his confusion and annoyance.  "Look, I didn't do anything wrong.  He was the one who started it.  Let me see.  I can still remember what he said..."  He looked towards the heavens as if thinking.  "What was it he said?  He said, 'I can't wait to try my fists on you'."  He mimicked Sano's voice over-exaggeratedly.  

"You provoked him first."  Megumi stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"What did I say?  I didn't say anything."  He shrugged.

Megumi sighed, exasperated.  "You said you couldn't see his name on me so he doesn't have any right to protect me, isn't that what you said?"  

"Look," he said, looking like he was trying to explain something to a child.  "I was just talking to you, not to him.  And I wasn't being perverse either.  He said he was protecting you, but that doesn't make you his woman.  Naze, are you?"

"NO!"  Megumi disagreed immediately, obviously alarmed by such a question.

"Then, what got him so riled up if you really are single?!"  He shook his head, confused, his hands moving about expressively.

At that, Megumi folded her arms across her belly loosely.  "You were ignoring him when he was asking you a straight question.  You know,"-- she looked at him straightly, furrowing her eyebrows in the process as if thinking for the right choice of words –-"you two could have gotten along just fine if the introductions weren't that tense.  Sano, the rooster-head with the empty head and fists of steel and you, Kaido, the air-brain with nothing to do with his life but to fight like nothing else matters."

Kaido looked past Megumi then to Sano's body on the ground, one eyebrow raised.  After staring at him for sometime, he looked back to Megumi.  "Puh-lease, I beg to differ.  I would rather appreciate going to war with the Ishinshishi and Oniwabanshu combined than collaborate with that brain of mush."  He tossed his head towards Sano's direction.  

"Oh really?"  Megumi asked, her raised eyebrow rising much higher.

"Yeah, really."  Kaido answered.

"So, I guess it's safe for me to say that you really have killed before.  Seems to me you've done that kicking-beheading thing several times already.  You were preparing to kick Sano's head from his body." 

"Well, I did warn him, didn't I?"  Kaido said.

"That's not the point.  The point is: he's the one who's been beaten into a pulp now."  Megumi said, getting annoyed as each second passed.

Kaido looked at Sano's body once again.  "He doesn't look like pulp to me."  He looked back up to Megumi.  "Frankly, he looks perfectly fine to me, incredibly intact."

Megumi stared at him impassively for several seconds.  "You know," she finally said, "if I knew you better I'd say you're one of those Takamigumi assassins.  I don't mean to be prejudiced or biased here but you look like you enjoy seeing others get hurt."

A shadow suddenly passed over Kaido's face.  He looked down to the ground, then, he pulled his arms up his sleeves.  "I don't belong to that group.  Will never be.  Ever."  He said, voice hard and angry, as he turned around and began walking away from her.  He stopped a few feet away from her.  "I wouldn't kick his head from his body.  I couldn't."  He said softly, but loud enough for Megumi to hear.  He threw a casual wave over his shoulder as he finally continued walking.  "See ya around, Megumi-san."

Megumi watched him walk out of the alley, then sighing, she turned around and went back to Sano.  She knelt beside his body for a few minutes, placing her hand on his forehead.  After a few more minutes, she frowned.  "Stop the act, rooster-head."  She said, slapping his forehead.  

Sano suddenly sat upright, his hand involuntarily shooting up to the red hand mark on his forehead.  He looked at Megumi, frowning.  "Oi, Megumi, I'm wounded and bruised here and the least you could do is to not add to the injuries I already have!"

She stood up and began walking away from Sano.  "Get up.  Let's get back to the ryo-kan and have you fixed."

"What am I?!  A table?!"  Sano yelled after her as he quickly scrambled to his feet.  He stood there, staring into space, as if nailed to the ground, apparently left speechless by Megumi's obvious indifference.  _What in the world?  Doesn't she even care that I'm injured and apparently wounded here?!  He wondered.  _

"Meowwwww..."

Sano snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a cat's meow.  He finally realized he was alone in the dark alleyway as he looked around and saw that his only companion then and there was a black cat with a piece of fishbone on its mouth.  

"OI, MEGITSUNE!"  Sano yelled to no one in particular.  He started running out the alley to catch up with Megumi.  "Chotto matte!  I'm injured here!"

As these events were taking place at this part of the area, another series of occurrences were happening at the other side of town.

@@@

Yahiko picked up a pebble from the ground and braced his legs apart.  He gathered all the energy into his right arm, preparing for the practice swing.  Then he threw the pebble into the river.  He watched the pebble bounce on the surface of the water four times and finally sink after three seconds.  After the pebble had sunk, the ripples that took form on the surface of the water gradually stopped.

_Sometimes, life is like that.  Nothing will change if you don't try changing anything at all.  When the pebble hit the surface of the once still waters, ripples suddenly took form.  And I have changed the stillness of the water because I have done something or tried to do something.  Yahiko thought._

He heaved a sigh.  He was probably going nuts.  Maybe this was all Kaoru's fault.  No... the recent events should be blamed.  Everything was driving him crazy and this craziness even invaded his thoughts sometimes.  

He turned around and began walking away from the river's edge.  _With everything at their worst, what could possibly go wrong?_  He comforted himself as he reached the dusty road.

Too bad.  He thought to soon.  

His ears suddenly perked up at the sound of something at his right.  It sounded like... _hooves?_  Confused, he slowly turned his face to the right, one eyebrow raised.  His eyes widened in shock when he saw more than fifteen horses rapidly coming towards him.  Cold blood coursed through his veins. Shock pinned him to ground and numbed his entire body.  He stood on the ground, watching the horses come nearer, their speed threatening to run him over.  His brain screamed _move out of the way, for God's sake! all the while.  They were coming nearer... nearer.  Only a few more seconds and they're going to hit him.  But he was frozen.  He couldn't move.  Nearer... nearer... _

At the last second, the horseman at the front of the group suddenly boomed the order to stop.  Yahiko shut his eyes, expecting the worst.  The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was total chaos.  All the horsemen pulled on their reins, yelling to their horses to halt and dust swirled around, making everything and anything invisible.     

Yahiko waited a few more seconds before he opened his eyes.  When he finally did, the first thing he saw was a big nose and two huge eyes.  They stared at Yahiko, gaze unwavering and Yahiko stared right back, still pinned to the ground.  The horse suddenly gave out a sound, which Yahiko thought was a scream, and nudged him at the chin.  Yahiko fell back on his backside, stifling a scream.

He winced at the pain at his buttocks and moaned.  "Hell!  Weren't you people watching where you're going?!"  He exclaimed.

A huge hand closed around his throat, lifting him off the ground.  Yahiko's eyes opened fully and saw that the person who held him stood up to six foot and two inches. The man was using his size to intimidate Yahiko.  His shoulder-length white hair was severely pulled back from his face.  According to Yahiko's judgment, the man was at least thirty-five years old.  But why the white hair?

He choked and his hands involuntarily tried prying the man's hand from his throat.  Yahiko's mouth opened, willing some air into his lungs but found the task impossible; the white-haired horseman's hand blocked his windpipe.  He squirmed and fought but to no avail.  The hand only tightened its hold.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out from lack of air, a voice spoke, "Nobu, let the boy go.  Do not vent out your anger at him.  He is innocent."

The white-haired man suddenly let go of Yahiko's throat.  Yahiko fell to the ground, coughing and trying to swallow some useful air.  "Damn you..." He gasped in between inhales.

Nobu, or whatever his name was, smirked and turned his head to look at the old man who had spoken to him.  "He's innocent all right.  Too innocent to understand that what he just said were foul words."  He said, a hint of sarcasm marring his tone.  He turned back to Yahiko and kicked him out of the road.  

Yahiko rolled down to the side of the road and stopped a few feet from the river's edge.  He groaned in pain when he tried to move his limbs.  He forced himself to roll into his back.  He heard whips hit against the horses' backsides, which forced the horses back into full gallops.  

Yahiko listened to the horses' hooves until the sound faded in the distance.  Then he forced himself into a sitting position, groaning as he did so. 

_Yeah, change.  All at the same time.  He told himself, surprisingly unaffected by the turn of events.  He had experienced the worst.  What's wrong with expecting more?_

TBC

Author's note:  I finally finished it.  I hope you enjoyed.  Sorry for all the errors you might have found.  All of the chapters, including my other fics, were all actually typed hastily.  So I never had time to read any of it from the top until after I've uploaded it to FF.net, much less correct any typographical error before I update.   So that's all.  I just hope you enjoyed.


End file.
